¿Buena Prima?
by kickforever13
Summary: Kim viaja a Seanford a visitar a su prima, ahí conoce al novio de su prima, ¿pero que pasara cuando ella empieza a tener sentimientos por él?
1. Empiezo del Verano

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic. así que por favor darle una oportunidad :) no se mucho ingles, pero es posible que algún día este fic. este en ingles, no se, pero por ahora esto es lo que hay, espero les guste :)**

* * *

Capitulo 1

POV KIM

Biip biiip sono mi alarma antes de apagarla con un puño, odio madrugar! hoy iva a ser un gran día iva a visitar a mi prima en Seanford aparte de que hoy comienzan las vacaciones. Me quedare ahí todo el verano.

Me levante y me di una ducha rápida, me puse un vestido rosado que llega hasta las rodillas y botas. Me di cuenta que mi mamá ya estaba despierta y me imagine que estaba en la cocina, baje y tal como pensé ahí estaba.  
"hola cariño" dijo mi mamá "imagine que estabas despierta así que baje e hice el desayuno" continuo.  
"ooh gracias" dije  
"estas feliz de que veras a tu prima hoy?" pregunto mi mamá  
"si estoy muy contenta, no puedo esperar para verla" dije emocionada.

Termine de desayunar y empaque mis cosas, lo cual me llevo un buen rato. Sonó mi teléfono, lo revise y era un mensaje de Grace... Grace es mi mejor amiga junto con Julie y Kayle. Revise el mensaje.

De: Grace  
Para: Kim  
Hola! estoy con Julie y Kayle en el centro comercial y nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir con nosotros a comprar antes de irte.

Rápidamente contesto diciéndole:

De: Kim  
Para: Grace  
Claro, porque no?

Tan pronto como envié el mensaje Grace me escribió donde estaban exactamente. Baje a decirle a mi mamá que iría con Grace y las demás a comprar y fui al centro comercial.

SALTO DE LINEA

Eran como las 2:00pm y tenía que regresar a casa me despedí de las chicas y fui a casa, cuando llegue mi mamá me dijo que bajara las maletas que ya teníamos que tomar el avión, baje las maletas y fuimos al aeropuerto tomamos el avión y fue a medio camino donde me dormí.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Y aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Capitulo 2

POV KIM

Me desperté con el sonido de la azafata diciendo:  
"Pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino"  
Todos bajamos del avión y vimos a mi tía con mi prima con un cartel que decía 'Crawford' de inmediato me dirigí hacia ellas abrace a mi tía y luego a mi prima..  
"hola Kim, wow! te ves muy bien" dijo mi prima emocionada que por cierto se llama Mika  
"hola Mika, y gracias tu también te ves muy bien!" dije feliz de verla.

Fuimos al carro y camino a su casa hablamos de muchas cosas...  
"oh se me olvidaba tengo un novio!" dijo mi prima emocionada  
"OMG queee?!" dije contenta y al mismo tiempo impresionada, no es que mi prima no sea linda o agradable, es solo que creí que ella odiaba el amor  
"siii, se llama Jack Brewer el es muy dulce y muy pero muy lindo!" ella me dijo  
"pero como? creí que odiabas el amor..." le dije obviamente confundida  
"si, es que... el me enseño a amar" me dijo ella soñadora yo simplemente me puse a reír y ella también y así pasamos hasta que llegamos a la casa de ella.

Entre en la casa la cual es muy grande; tenía una piscina, una sala de proyección, un jardín enorme, mi tía me enseño mi habitación que era super grande tenia una pantalla plana, un balcón con vista al patio, una cama matrimonial, un mueble de estudio, dos sofás y un armario increíblemente grande.

Puse mis cosas en los cajones agarre mi ipod y puse Heart a Attack de Demi Lovato, baje y pregunte a mi tía si podía sacar a pasear a Sneppy el perro de ellas el cual me encanta y lo trato como si fuera mío ya que mi mamá no me deja tener perro, mi tía me dio permiso, agarre a Sneppy, le puse su correa y lo lleve a pasar a la playa que no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Recorrimos muchos kilómetros, me gusta caminar y la naturaleza, estar en la playa caminando es la perfecta combinación para mí.

Fue entonces cuando Sneppy se escapo y empezó a correr a no se donde y juro ese perro corría como flash y justo cuando por fin logre que parara vi bien en donde estaba era un lugar entre muchas rocas enormes, había una cabaña y de ahí venía un sonido, era una guitarra, me acerque más y vi a un chico, estaba sentado tocando la guitarra y para mi sorpresa era un acustic de Heart a Attack, me acerque más tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y ahí lo pude ver mejor.

Era un chico como de mi edad, tenía un lunar en cada mejilla que lo hacía ver adorable, su pelo era marrón y estaba perfectamente bien, tenia ojos color marrón y vestía una camisa morada cuello v y unos jeans, en pocas palabras el era muy lindo.

Al parecer estaba muy concentrada en el porque cuando vi, había tropezado con una mesa que no tengo ni idea de cuando apareció ahí, en ese momento el dejo de tocar la guitarra y voltio a ver a mi, yo no sabía que hacer y tuvimos un silencio incomodo hasta que el hablo.  
"que haces aquí?" dijo el nervioso_ se veía lindo nervioso_ oh por Dios yo dije eso? pero si lo acabo de conocer  
"ahh mmm... yo estaba caminando y escuche música así que me acerque y luego te vi y luego..." dije yo igual de nerviosa tratando de ocultar mi rubor "pero sabes que? es mejor que me vaya, mmm adiós!" dije corriendo lo más rápido de ahí con Sneppy quien se había hecho invisible en ese momento.

POV JACK

Estaba en mi casa solo y aburrido, quería invitar a mi novia a pasar el rato conmigo pero al parecer iva a llegar una prima de ella de visita o algo así, así que llamarla no sería una opción así que decidí ir a la playa.

En el camino a la playa vi un lugar con rocas gigantes al parecer esta apartado o algo así pues estaba solo, decidí ir a echar un vistazo y fuí había una cabaña y era un lugar muy tranquilo, había una silla y muchas latas vacías tiradas en el suelo al parecer alguien mas estuvo aquí, recorrí más y vi una guitarra, la agarre y me puse a tocar heart a attack, sera una canción de chicas pero la melodía me gusta, es algo que nadie sabe pero yo toco la guitarra, estaba tocando cuando un sonido de golpe apareció, voltee a ver que era y la vi.

Era una chica muy linda, su pelo era rubio, lo tenía suelto y caía perfectamente sobre su espalda, tenía ojos castaños, vestía un vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas, era hermosa. Estábamos en un silencio realmente incomodo así que decidí romperlo.  
"que haces aquí?" dije completamente nervioso de que me viera tocar la guitarra, simplemente no me gusta que me vean tocar la guitarra, es algo que me gusta mantener en secreto, solo mi mamá lo sabe  
"ahh mmm yo estaba caminando y escuche música así que me acerque y luego te vi y luego..." dijo ella nerviosa, note que se ruborizo y que estaba tratando de ocultarlo _se ve linda cuando se ruboriza_ pero que estoy diciendo si la acabo de ver es mas solo le he dicho unas tres palabras "pero sabes que es mejor que me vaya, mmm adiós!" dijo ella como salio corriendo de la cabaña. Me pregunto quien era ella... en ese momento mi teléfono empezó a sonar lo agarre y vi que había un mensaje de de Mika (la novia de Jack)

De: Mika  
Para: Jack  
Hey! estoy en casa y quiero que conozcas a mi prima, asi que me preguntaba si quisieras venir?

Decidí que necesitaba desaburrirme así que acepte.

De: Jack  
Para: Mika  
Ok, dentro de un rato llego.

SALTO DE LINEA

Llegue a su casa y toque el timbre, unos segundos después abrió la puerta Mika.  
"hola!" dijo ella dándome un abrazo  
"hola a ti también" dije feliz dándole un beso rápido en los labios  
"bueno pasa" dijo ella abriendo la puerta más para que yo pasara  
"y como estas?" dije tratando de poner una conversación  
"bien, feliz de que vino mi prima que por cierto tu tienes que conocer" dijo ella "Kim ven aquí, te quiero presentar a alguién" gritó ella a quien me imagino que era su prima.

Fue entonces cuando ella vino y me di cuenta de que ella era la chica que vi en la playa.


	3. Hoteles y playa

**Gracias por sus visitas y reviews, aquí esta el capitulo 3 :)**

* * *

Capitulo 3

POV KIM

Llegue a casa y como si fuera por arte de magia Mika apareció y me dijo que hoy iba a venir su novio, yo quería contarle mi encuentro en la playa con aquel chico pero me sentía cansada así que mejor se lo decía en la noche. Yo solo le dije que estaría en el cuarto.

Pasaron unas horas y Mika me grito que fuera para abajo, arrastrada de la cama por la pereza, baje las escaleras y paso, el chico que vi en la playa, era el! oh por dios, el-el- es el novio de prima, esto no puede estar pasando y yo que creí que podía llegar a... creo que es mejor olvidarlo _celosa_ que? yo no estoy celosa _claro que lo estas_ claro que no, si a ella le gusta el entonces yo estoy feliz por ella _pero mal por ti_ oh cállate_ no puedes callarme yo soy tu conciencia tendrás que aprender a vivir conmigo_ estúpida conciencia. Bueno creo que el también estaba confundido y sorprendido. Estábamos en un silencio super incomodo hasta que mi prima hablo.  
"bueno... Kim el es Jack, Jack ella es Kim" dijo Mika  
"ho-ola" dije nerviosa, oh genial ahora parezco una tonta  
"hoo-ola" dijo el quien estaba también nervioso  
"Mika ven aquí un momento" grito mi tía desde arriba, oh genial ahora me quedare sola con el, nada puede ser mejor ahora *sarcasmo*  
"ya voy mamá" grito ella "bueno chicos ya vengo" nos dijo ella antes de irse hacia donde estaba mi tía  
"bueno.. así que... tu eres novio de mi prima" dije torpemente tratando de aparentar que jamas lo vi en la playa  
"sii... y tu eres la prima de mi novia" dijo el, wow nunca me había dolido tanto escuchar esa palabra 'novia'  
"sii..." dije  
Vaya que estábamos en un terrible silencio incomodo por suerte vino mi prima  
"chicos que les parece si vamos a la playa" dijo ella completamente emocionada y recontenta  
"mm, claro porque no" dijo el, bueno si el acepto yo también  
"si, yo entro" dije, con la esperanza de que se cancelara esta idea  
"bueno traigamos nuestras cosas y nos encontramos en el restaurante Falafhel Phils" dijo ella  
"ok" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y con eso el se fue a su casa al igual que Mika y yo nos fuimos a arreglar nuestras cosas.

Pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de ir a la playa por suerte yo ya había terminado de empacar. Mika me dijo que ella aun no estaba lista asi que yo tenía que ir ahí SOLA y esperar a que ella llegara, genial simplemente genial *sarcasmo*

Así que fui y la verdad es que casi me perdí si no fuera por una policía llamada Joan que me ayudo a llegar al restaurante. Entre en el restaurante el cual no se veía tan mal si no fuera por el hecho de que había una cabra y el dueño no era... bueno... normal? como sea, seguí mi camino y vi a Jack en una mesa con dos maletas pequeñas, me acerque a el.  
"hola, este... Mika dijo que vendría mas tarde porque aun no estaba lista" dije  
"ooh ok y hola a ti también" dijo dándome una sonrisa de mil "mmm quieres..." dijo señalando el asiento enfrente de él  
"mmm claro, gracias" dije como me senté. Estuvimos ahí en un silencio increíblemente incomodo, vaya si hubiera un concurso de quien tiene mas silencios incómodos en un día apuesto a que sería la ganadora.  
"oye creo que no comenzamos bien, mm creo que hay que volver a empezar" dijo el "hola, soy Jackson pero llámame Jack" dijo el extendiéndome su mano  
"hola, soy Kimberly pero llámame Kim si quieres vivir" dije yo estrechando mi mano con la suya y con eso nos reímos, creo que el no es tan malo después de todo  
"así que Kim, quieres jugar a las 10 preguntas" dijo el  
"ahh claro, pero creo que es las 20 preguntas" le dije corrigiéndolo de su obvio error  
"si, pero apuesto a que Mika no debe de tardar así que... empezamos?" dijo  
"bien empiezo yo" dije "tocas la guitarra?" le pregunte para asegurarme de que era el, el que vi en la playa, ya saben por cualquier cosa  
"mmm sabes guardar un secreto?" dijo el cuestionando  
"oh no, tu tienes que contestar antes de preguntar" le dije pues obviamente era injusto  
"aaa-aah yo" agacho la cabeza "si" dijo el  
"pero porque se te hace tan difícil aceptarlo?" dije  
"lo siento una pregunta por turno y ahora es mi turno" dijo el imitándome "tienes novio?" dijo el mirando hacia abajo, había algo en sus ojos que no podía explicar pero de seguro estoy delirando, si eso es  
"no, no tengo novio" les juro que vi algo en sus ojos, era como felicidad mmm bueno no se.

Pasamos el rato y me di cuenta que el es muy divertido y amigable, se abrieron las puertas del restaurante y ahí estaba entrando Mika con 3 maletas enormes.  
"holaa" dijo ella  
"hola" dijimos Jack y yo  
"no quiero meterme ni nada pero que tanto llevas, solo vamos a pasar dos días" dije  
"buenoo... una de maquillaje, otra de cremas y la tercera de ropa" dijo orgullosa  
"okkk" mas como pregunta que respuesta y con eso nos pusimos a reír.

Caminamos a la playa hablando de cosas al azar. Llegamos a eso de las 6:00pm, fuimos al hotel, llegamos a la recepción sacamos nuestras llaves de habitación y fuimos a nuestra habitación, Mika estaba en la habitación 134, Jack en la 156 y yo en la 127; entre en mi habitación era muy grande y tenía vista al mar, guarde mis cosas, me puse una camiseta rosada y unos shorts, me amarre el pelo en una cola alta. Salí de la habitación a ver a Mika.  
toc toc "quien es?" dijo ella  
"soy yo, Kim" dije  
"aah, entra" dijo ella, entre solo para ver un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo, en la cama, en todos lados.  
"woow, que paso aquí?" dije  
"mm, odio organizar" dijo ella como si no fuera nada  
"claro" dije  
"oye, puedes ir a la habitación de Jack y decirle que me de mi teléfono, es que se lo di y aun no me lo devuelve" dijo ella  
"y porque no lo haces tu?" le dije  
"a caso no ves que estoy ocupada aquí" dijo ella señalando toda la ropa y fingiendo estar cansada  
"okk" dije como salí y me dirigí a la habitación de Jack.  
toc toc "puedo pasar?" dije  
"quién?" dijo  
"Kim" dije  
"si" y abrí la puerta...  
"oye Jack puedes darme el teléfono de Mika" dije  
"claro, esta ahí" dijo señalando la mesita de noche, fui y lo agarre, ya me iva cuando vi que aquí había una mejor vista de el mar.  
"wao, la vista aquí es mejor que en mi habitación" le dije mientras me acercaba al balcón  
"si, es fantástica, sería lindo despertarse todas las mañanas con esta imagen" dijo el  
"sii, bueno mejor me voy a la habitación de Mika" dije y con eso fui y le di el teléfono a ella. Regrese a mi habitación, me tire en la cama, este sera un gran día *sarcasmo*


	4. Registro

**Aquí el capitulo 3**

**Se me olvido decirlo en mis otros capítulos pero lo digo ahora**

**Yo no soy dueño de Kickin it, ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

POV JACK

Oh por dios, esto no puede estar pasando, ella es la chica, por que a mi? que fue lo que hice mal?... ahora como le haré ya no puedo por lo menos pensar en ella porque si antes estaba mal ahora esta peor!

SALTO DE LINEA

Bueno quedamos con ir a la playa me dirigí a mi casa a preparar mis cosas, cuando termine fui a Falafhel Phil y me senté en unas de las mesas vacías, el lugar es raro, más con esa cabra ahí. Pasaron unos minutos cuando vi a Kim, se veía nerviosa, _oh por Dios se ve linda cuando esta nerviosa_ acaso acabo de decir eso? _oh si_ oh no te metas conciencia _pero tu preguntaste_ aaah.  
"hola, este... Mika dijo que vendría mas tarde porque aun no estaba lista " dijo ella  
"ooh ok y hola a ti también" dije sonriendole "mmm quieres..." dije señalando el asiento enfrente de mi para que se sentara  
"mmm claro, gracias" dijo ella como se sentó. Estuvimos ahí en un silencio condenadamente incomodo, así que decidí romperlo.  
"oye creo que no comenzamos bien, mm creo que hay que volver a empezar" dije "hola, soy Jackson pero llámame Jack" dije extendiéndole mi mano  
"hola, soy Kimberly pero llámame Kim si quieres vivir" dijo ella en un tono divertido pero amenazante, estrecho su mano con la mía, pude sentir las chispas en mi mano pero lo ignore y con eso nos reímos, wow ella es linda cuando ríe; y es muy agradable. Decidí jugar un juego para conocerla mejor.  
"así que Kim, quieres jugar a las 10 preguntas" dije  
"ahh claro, pero creo que es las 20 preguntas" dijo ella  
"si, pero apuesto a que Mika no debe de tardar así que... empezamos?" dije  
"bien, empiezo yo" dijo ella "tocas la guitarra?" me pregunto, yo no sabía si decirle o mentirle en serio no me gusta que sepan que toco la guitarra  
"mmm sabes guardar un secreto?" dije para ver si no le decía a nadie  
"oh no, tu tienes que contestar antes de preguntar" dijo, bueno creo que no tengo de otra más que decirle la verdad  
"ah yo" dije bajando la cabeza "si" dije  
"pero porque se te hace tan difícil aceptarlo?" dijo  
"lo siento una pregunta por turno y ahora es mi turno" le respondí así como ella me dijo antes, necesitaba usar esta pregunta para algo bueno y ya sabía que era "tienes novio?" dije mirando el suelo que de repente se había hecho tan interesante  
"no, no tengo novio" dijo ella, estaba feliz, no se porque pero me gustaba la idea de que no tuviera novio.

Pasamos el rato hablando y riéndonos, ella es muy divertida y amigable, de repente apareció Mika con tres enormes maletas  
"hola" dijo ella alegremente  
"hola" dijimos Kim y yo  
"no quiero meterme ni nada pero que tanto llevas, solo vamos a pasar dos días" dijo Kim  
"bueno... una de maquillaje, otra de cremas y la tercera de ropa" dijo ella _chicas_  
"ok?" dijo Kim y con eso nos pusimos reír.

Llegamos al hotel, fuimos a la recepción sacamos nuestras llaves de habitación, genial! me toca la habitación del ultimo piso, yey mas escaleras por subir *sarcasmo* o habrá ascensor? si hay ascensor.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando llego Kim a traer el teléfono de Mika, al parecer le gusta mucho la naturaleza como a mi _ella es genial_ si... no, ella no es genial, aunque alguien puede decirle genial a una chica teniendo novia, verdad? _como digas, la cosa es, que ella es genial _si.

Kim se fue en busca de Mika y yo me acosté en la cama pensando, este sera un largo, largo pero muy largo día.


	5. Jerry

**Y aquí esta el capitulo 5**

**Yo no soy dueño de Kickin it ni nada, si lo hiciera habría hecho que Olivia siguiera en la cuarta temporada...**

* * *

Capitulo 5

POV JACK

Estaba en mi habitación de hotel cuando tocaron la puerta, abrí para ver quien era y eran Kim y Mika.  
"hola!" dicen las dos  
"hola" dije  
"oye vamos a ir a caminar a la playa, quieres venir?" dijo  
"claro" dije

Salimos del hotel y fuimos a caminar, la playa era grandiosa, vi a una señora vender pulseras así que decidí comprarle uno a Mika _y a Kim_ oh cállate, Mika es mi novia y Kim es solo... bueno no se como se le dice a las personas que acabas de conocer! _puede ser una pulseras de amistad_ mmm bueno eso no es tan mala idea, si eso haré. Me acerque hacia la señora y compre dos pulseras, la de Mika era azul marino con piedras verdes alrededor y la de Kim era rosa con piedras blancas, las metí en mi bolsillo, no se las daría ahorita, se las daría mas tarde, en otra ocasión.

Me acerque a Mika y Kim quienes de inmediato me preguntaron donde estaba.  
"donde estabas?" pregunto Mika  
"eemm, ya sabes... fui a... ver un pájaro" dije rascándome la nuca_ en serio? un pájaro, tonto_  
"ok" dijo Mika, no puedo creer que se lo creyó, aunque creo que Kim no se lo creyo

Caminamos un montón los pies me duelen muchísimo. Hasta que por fin Mika decidió terminar la caminata.  
"mmm, yo ya los alcanzo" dijo Kim  
"bueno, vamos Jack" dijo Mika  
"vamos", quería saber que haría Kim...

POV KIM

Estuvimos caminando por horas!, si no fuera por que me encanta la playa ya habría muerto! Vi a Jerry a unos metros de nosotros, ALTO, que hace aquí?, Jerry es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, que genial que este aquí, así no tendré que pasar sola con Jack y Mika, iré a saludarlo, iría sola porque Mika y Jack se cansaron y se fueron al hotel.

Me acerque lentamente hacia Jerry para asustarlo. Y... BAM!  
"aaaaaah" grito Jerry 20 tonos más altos que su voz normal. Yo solo no dejaba de reír  
"PERO QUE? KIM!, QUE HACES AQUÍ?" dijo el sorprendido y todavía asustado  
"lo mismo digo de ti, yo vine a visitar a mi prima" dije  
"yo pasare aquí todo el verano" dijo  
"yo también" dije feliz  
"y tu prima es..."  
"tiene novio" dije cortándolo  
"ooh ok" dijo  
"vamos al hotel, quiero que la conozcas" dije agarrándolo de la mano para que me siguiera  
"siii ya voy" dijo

Llegamos al hotel aun agarrados de la manos cuando nos topamos con Jack, quién primero nos vio nuestras manos y luego a nosotros, había algo en sus ojos, era como decepción y enojo, estaba celoso?... no, no creo, el tiene novia...  
"Oh Jack el es Jerry" dije soltándole la mano a Jerry  
"tu novio" dijo en un tono frío y un poco enojado mirando a cualquier lado menos a nosotros ¿que le sucede?  
"es solo un amigo Jack" dije tranquilizándolo  
"claro" dijo sarcásticamente alejándose de nosotros  
"ok? eso fue raro..." dijo Jerry  
"bueno ya se le pasara, vamos" dije dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación  
"alto" dijo, yo pare y me voltee para hacerle frente "que pasa?" le pregunte  
"hay algo entre tu y el?" pregunto  
"no claro que no, el es el novio de mi prima, ¿porque?" le pregunte queriendo saber porque me decía eso  
"curiosidad" dijo el como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo  
"bueno vamos" dije corriendo

Llegamos al cuarto de Mika...  
toc toc  
"quién es?" pregunto Mika  
"yooo" dije  
"yo quién?" pregunto, enserio no reconoce mi voz?  
"kim" dije  
"kim?" dijo ella en completa confusión  
"noooo, el cartero" dije con sarcasmo en cada palabra  
"pasa" grito

Abri la puerta y ahí estaba Mika en su cama todavía había ropa tirada en el suelo.  
"hola, quería presentarte a Jerry; el es mi mejor amigo" dije señalando a Jerry  
"hola, yo soy Mika y estoy-" la corte pues sabía a donde iba esto "con un novio que la esta esperando abajo"  
"pero yo-" dijo  
"pero nada, adiós" la corte, ella rodo los ojos y empezo a murmurar en voz baja _infantil_ "adiós Jerry" dijo alegre "y Kim" dijo enojada  
"adiós" dije y con eso Mika salio del cuarto  
"okkk, eso fue raro... otra vez" dijo confundido  
"sii, lo se, bienvenido a mi mundo!" dije soñadora, en eso Mika entro gritando "oigan pero salgan de mi cuarto" y con eso nos pusimos a reír y salimos de la habitación. Fuimos a la playa a caminar, disfrute mucho estar con Jerry otra vez. Ya se hacía tarde y teníamos que irnos, nos despedimos y fui a mi habitación a dormir con un solo pensamiento en mi mente ¿por que Jack se comporto así cuando conoció a Jerry?

* * *

**Y eso es todo :)**


	6. ¿Celos?

**Capitulo 6, para ustedes :)**

**Yo no soy dueño de Kickin it ni nada**

* * *

Capitulo 6

POV JACK

Estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana el mar pues es tan calmante y me ayuda a pensar. De repente vi a Kim con un chico hablando y riendo, sentí raro al verlos juntos _ooh Jackie esta celoso_ yo no estoy celoso, es más tengo novia y es su prima, definitivamente yo no estoy celoso_ si claro_. Voltee a ver y ya no estaba Kim ni ese chico.

Fui al lobby para pedir una tarjeta para usar las bicicletas cuando veo a Kim y al chico que vi antes agarrados de las mano, no se porque pero volví a sentir esa sensación rara pero esta vez era peor. Ellos pararon al verme y Kim me dijo...  
"Oh Jack el es Jerry" dijo soltando la mano de al parecer Jerry. Vaya es increíble que me haya mentido diciendo que 'no tenía novio' y yo que creí que podía confiar en ella  
"tu novio" dije viendo cualquier cosa menos ellos, no se pero yo no quería verlos en este momento  
"es solo un amigo Jack" dijo, es increíble que todavía lo niegue  
"claro" dije sarcásticamente alejándome de ellos lo más rápido que pude. Genial ya hasta se me quitaron las ganas de andar en bicicleta, no puedo creer que me haya mentido así _o vamos a ti no te molesta que no te lo haya dicho sino que ella tenga novio_ claro que no y ademas porque me enojaría por eso _pues porque te gusta_ claro que no, a mi no me gusta Kim _claro que si_ claro que no _claro que si _claro que- que estoy haciendo? estoy teniendo una pelea conmigo mismo, a lo que he llegado!

Y si en verdad me gusta Kim?, pero igual no se podría yo tengo novia, no puedo pensar esas cosas, ademas es imposible que ella sienta lo mismo que yo. Mejor salgo a la playa ahí pensare mejor.

Salí del hotel y fui a la playa, me senté en la arena, mirando la puesta de sol, en verdad es hermoso aquí. Me puse a pensar sobre Kim y lo que me estaba pasando con ella, yo no puedo estar gustando de ella.

POV KIM

Estaba en mi habitación pensando, seguía pensando por que Jack actuó de esa manera, sera que le gusto?... no eso es imposible el tiene novia y... yo no le puedo gustar. Vi hacia la ventana y vi que ya estaba la puesta de sol, quise verlo afuera así que baje y salí del hotel para ir a la playa iba a sentarme en la arena cuando vi a Jack sentado a unos metros de aquí así que decidí acompañarlo, me acerque a el y le toque el hombro, el voltio a ver...  
"hola" dijo él  
"hola" le dije "mmm, puedo sentarme?" le pregunte  
"claro" dijo, me senté y me puse a ver el océano y la puesta de sol, que hacen una perfecta combinación.

POV NADIE

Los dos estaban sentados viendo el mar, estaban en un silencio incomodo pero muy dentro les gustaba la idea de estar juntos viendo la puesta de sol. Jack empezó a estirarse lo que hizo que su mano se moviera hacia la de Kim mandando inmediatamente un hormiguero a ambos, haciendo voltear a Kim para ver que le había causado las mariposas en su estomago, fue ahí donde los dos se conectaron con la mirada, empezó a lloviznar pero lo ignoraron, empezaron a acercarse más y más y cada vez más hasta el hecho de que estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, sus caras empezaron a inclinarse, estaban a tan solo unos tres centímetros de distancia y justo cuando ivan a cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos un trueno sonó lo que causo que saltaran del susto, ambos se sonrojaron al pensar que habría pasado si no hubiera caído ese trueno. Lo que los dejo confundidos compartiendo un silencio realmente incomodo, empezó a llover lo que causo que ambos se mojaran por completo, queriendo escapar de la lluvia salieron corriendo al hotel dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido.


	7. Realidad, triste realidad

**Yo no soy dueño de Kickin it ni nada, si fuera mio, el director nunca habría interrumpido el beso de Jack y Kim en la "pelicula" ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 7

POV KIM

No puedo creer que estuve a punto de besar a Jack, esto no puede ser posible... él es el novio de mi prima! Soy un pésima prima. Creo que lo mejor sera dejar todo en el pasado, así como cuando lo conocí en la playa hasta el beso y tomar distancia, si eso sera lo mejor.

POV JACK

Estuve a punto de besar a Kim! Oh por Dios estuve a punto de besarla! Pero como puede estar pasando, tengo novia y ella es su prima sería doble traición, necesito alejarme de Kim pues es posible que después no haya nada para evitarlo...

Bueno después de 'el incidente' me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme pues me moje todo con la lluvia. Me quería dormir así no tenía que pensar más y justo cuando logre tomar el sueño mi teléfono suena. Lo tome, era un mensaje de Mika.  
De: Mika  
Para: Jack  
Hey, vamos a cenar, halle un restaurante muy WOW en el hotel, hay que ir!

Y justo cuando iba a dormir aunque eso también podría ayudarme a distraerme un poco.

De: Jack  
Para: Mika  
Bueno

Mika me dio la dirección y fui.

Me encontré a Kim y a Mika en afuera del restaurante esperándome, al parecer también invito a Kim, y yo que creí que seria una buena distracción pero nooo, tenia que invitar a Kim. Las salude y entramos al restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos a que viniera el mesero. Unos segundos después llego, note que al ver a Kim empezó a coqueteare, se supone que me olvidaría de ella pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por eso... el mesero se fue con nuestra orden _gracias a Dios_

Estuvimos ahí; sentados, sin saber que decir o que hacer. De repente Mika le empezó a contar a Kim sobre como nos conocimos ella y yo. Note que Kim no estaba muy cómoda. Llego el mesero con nuestra orden, terminamos nuestra comida y nos despedimos. Fui a mi habitación y me tire a la cama a pensar como le iba hacer para olvidarme de Kim.

POV KIM

Me fui a mi habitación después de cenar en el restaurante, fue bueno todo hasta que Mika me empezó a contar sobre como se conoció con Jack y toda su historia de amor! fue tan incomodo, y si, lo acepto, me dio un poco de celos pero que se va a esperar, hace un rato estábamos cerca de besarnos y ahora esta presumiendo su historia de amor.

En este momento solo quería dormir para dejar de pensar en Jack, él esta con mi prima y eso me lo tengo que aguantar me guste o no.

* * *

**Si, este capitulo es triste :( pero eso esta por cambiar, solo es de esperar :)**


	8. Mar y sustos

**Y aquí esta el capitulo 8**

**Yo no soy dueño de Kickin it ni nada**

* * *

Capitulo 8

POV KIM

Estaba dormida hasta que sonó mi teléfono, mire el reloj y eran las 5:00am en un bendito sábado!, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar así que no tuve de otra más que contestar.  
"quién eres?" dije frustrada  
"wow gran manera de saludar Kim" dijo el inmediatamente supe quién era  
"¿que quieres Jerry?" dije aún frustrada  
"primero que me digas porque estas de mal humor y dos; quería pedirte un favor" dijo el  
"y todavía preguntas porque estoy de mal humor? bueno aquí viene... ES UN SÁBADO Y ME LEVANTAS A LAS 6:00 DE LA MAÑANA Y SOLO PARA PEDIR UN FAVOR!" le grite  
"lo siento, pero es que es muy importante y no puede esperar..." dijo el en modo de defensa  
"ok..." trate de tranquilizarme, a lo mejores algo importante "¿que pasa?" le pregunte mas calmada  
"me das cinco dolares?, los necesito para terminar mi pirámide de dolares" me dijo, ok esta vez si se paso, ni siquiera me moleste en contestar, solo colgué el teléfono y decidí tratar de dormir, pero no pude_ gracias Jerry_ bueno ya que no iba a dormir decidí que lo mejor sería levantarme así que me di una ducha rápida, me vestí, desayune y salí a caminar a la playa, para mi sorpresa vi a Jack caminando también, se que dije que me mantendría alejada de él pero saludarlo no es nada malo, me acerque a el y lo salude.  
"hola Jack" dije sonriendole  
"hola Kim" dijo devolviendome la sonrisa, wow, esa su sonrisa es... wow  
"te despertaron, no podías dormir o es rutina?" le pregunte tratando de mirar hacia otro lado  
"rutina y tu?" dijo  
"me despertaron" le dije  
"lo siento" dijo, hay que lindo...  
"yo tambien" y con es nos reimos y decidimos caminar juntos, hablamos de muchas cosas al azar, y me di cuenta que el es una gran persona, es atento y un buen amigo, quizas no sea su novia pero puedo ser su amiga  
"wow el mar esta increíble" dije  
"sii... hay que entrar" dijo el corriendo hacia el mar  
"estas loco? piensas bañarte con ropa?" le grite  
"ni modo que desnudos" me grito  
"assh, me refiero a bañarte con ropa casual y no con traje de baño" le grite pero ya era tarde, ya se había metido al mar, yo no estaba de acuerdo así que me di la vuelta y camine de regreso al hotel cuando sentí que alguien me agarro por la cintura voltee a ver y era Jack  
"Jack, ¿pero que diablos?" me agarro en estilo nupcial y me llevo en dirección al mar "bájame ahora mismo o te juro que-" "Kim ya veras que te vas a divertir" dijo cortándome  
"Jack bájame!" me queje, llegamos al mar y me tiro, mi ropa ahora esta mojada! esta me las paga, empece a tirarle agua y el a mi y así empezamos una guerra de agua, de repente Jack desapareció, no se como pero no lo veía en ninguna parte "Jack" no hay respuesta "Jack!", empece a preocuparme "Jack esto no es gracioso donde estas!" cuando de repente algo me agarro de la cintura, voltee a ver quien fue y vi a Jack "¿pero que diablos te pasa?" le grite  
"tranquila, ya estoy aquí" dijo el aún agarrándome la cintura  
"jaja muy gracioso Jack pero tu presencia no me tranquiliza" mentí saliendo de su agarre  
"si claro, entonces que fue eso?"  
"que fue, que?" le dije confundida  
"¡Jack!, ¿Jack donde estas?, ¡Jack!" dijo burlándose de mi  
"no es gracioso Jack, en mi defensa; cualquiera se habría preocupado"  
"como tu digas" dijo el sarcásticamente

Seguimos nadando hasta que me di cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar y era seguro de que Mika querría que fuésemos a comer en otro restaurante así que decidimos salir e ir al hotel a cambiarnos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ya estando en mi cuarto cambiada sonó mi teléfono, y como era de esperar era Mika invitándome a un nuevo restaurante que se inauguro ayer, salí de mi habitación solo para ver a Jack en el pasillo, decidí asustarlo por lo del mar, camine hacia el por detrás sin hacer ruido y...  
"¡HEY!" le dije asustandolo por detrás, me encanta asustar más si es por venganza  
"¡aaah!" grito yo solo me puse a reír a muerte, juro, su cara no tiene precio... "¿KIM, PERO QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?" me dijo  
"te dije que me iba a vengar" le dije  
"jaja, que graciosa" dijo sarcásticamente  
"ay ya, no te enojes tu te lo buscaste" dije  
"bueno... a ti también te llamo Mika?" pregunto  
"si" dije agregando la 'p' al final  
"ok..." dijo  
"sera mejor que vayamos o si no se preguntara donde estamos" le dije corriendo hacia el ascensor  
"tienes razón" dijo siguiéndome entramos al ascensor el cual tenía esa musiquita que según ellos es ¨tranquilizante¨... Salimos y fuimos hacia la habitación de Mika.

En el camino nos hallamos a Jerry, él nos vio y vino hacia nosotros a saludarnos "hola Kim" dijo abrazándome, yo le devolví el abrazo, note que Jack se tenso un poco, estará celoso, no no puede... o si?  
"y hola Jack" dijo Jerry alegremente  
"hola" dijo Jack en un tono frío "yo mejor me voy a buscar a Mika, le diré que vienes luego" dijo el alejándose sin darme la oportunidad de al menos decir "ok" se puso así por Jerry? no claro que no el no puede... "Kim, Kim" dijo Jerry sacándome de mis pensamientos "¿oh que? ¿que pasa?" dije "estaba diciéndote que gracias a que no me diste los cinco dolares que te pedí, mi pirámide quedo horrible" dijo el culpándome "yo igual sigo creyendo que es imposible hacer una pirámide de dolares" le dije "por que?" me pregunto "se caería Jerry, como sea me tengo que ir, adios" le dije caminando hacia la habitación de Mika "no alto, espera" dijo agarrándome del hombro haciendo que volteara "¿que?" me queje "llévame contigo, es un sábado y no tengo nada que hacer" suplico "mmm, bueno esta bien, ven" le dije "oh gracias, gracias, gracias" dijo abrazándome "si, si vamos" le dije y fuimos a la habitación de Mika.

* * *

**Bueno en este capitulo hubo algunos momentos Kick, espero les haya gustado :)**


	9. Juego

**Hola, aquí estoy con otro capitulo para ustedes, gracias por sus visitas y revisiones :)**

* * *

Capitulo 9

POV JACK

Estaba en la habitación de Mika esperando a Kim, ya se tardo mucho, pero obvio que se iba a tardar si esta con su 'amigo', me habría quedado con ella pero no aguantaba verlos juntos, _celoso_ oh cállate que ahorita no tengo ganas de pelear contigo _como tu digas_.  
Tocaron la puerta y Mika fue a ver quién era, era Kim... y su amigo!, que?! pero por que lo trajo aquí?  
"hola, mmm me preguntaba si Jerry podría venir con nosotros" dijo Kim, oh no esta vez no  
"lo siento pero-"  
"claro que si" me corto Mika  
"gracias" Jerry dijo  
"aja, como sea solo vamonos ya" dije agarrando a Mika de la mano dejando a Kim y Jerry poniéndose al día con nosotros, no tardamos mucho en llegar al restaurante el cual se veía bien, era muy grande, el mesero nos guío a la mesa y nos sentamos, yo estaba sentado a la par de Mika y enfrente de nosotros estaban Kim y Jerry, pedimos nuestra orden y esperamos...  
"hey chicos, deberíamos hacer mas cosas en grupo" se quejo Mika  
"y que clases de cosas se te ocurren" dijo Kim  
"mmm bueno hay un juego donde te dan una lista y tienes que hacer todo lo que se te pida" dijo Mika, no es mala idea, es un reto y Jack Brewer no se rinde a los retos  
"claro, es una gran idea y que hay que hacer?" dije yo  
"bueno seran grupos de dos, se les dara una lista donde digan las cosas que hacer y luego el que termine primero de hacerlas gana" dijo Mika  
"y como sabremos que no han hecho trampa?" dijo Jerry  
"habra que tomar una foto o vídeo haciendo las acciones" dijo Mika  
"muy bien yo entro" dijo Kim  
"yo también" dije  
"y tu Jerry?" dijo Mika, ash Jerry también va estar en el juego, bueno sera genial ganarle si no me emparejan con él  
"mmm ok" dijo Jerry.

Llego nuestra comida y seguimos hablando sobre ese juego, al parecer empezaremos mañana, ojala me toque con Mika por que con Jerry ni loco y con Kim... bueno con ella no estaría tan mal... como sea, terminamos de comer, Mika y Kim se despidieron de Jerry, nos fuimos hacia el hotel y nos despedimos, fui a mi habitación y me tire a la cama, me dormí pensando en como sera mañana.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D**


	10. Error

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada... sip, triste realidad :(**

* * *

Capitulo 10

POV JACK

Me desperté a eso de las 10 de la mañana, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí, fui al restaurante del hotel a desayunar y luego regrese a mi habitación a meter mis cosas en las maletas pues este sería nuestro último día en el hotel, me acorde de aquellas pulseras que le compre a Mika y a Kim, wow ya nunca se las di, bueno lo haré algún día, las metí en la maleta y llame a Mika para preguntarle a que horas nos iríamos ella me dijo que a las 11:00am, vi el reloj y eran las 10:30am así que agarre mis maletas, les di las llaves a la recepcionista y fui a la habitación de Mika.  
Toc toc "quién?" pregunto Mika  
"yo, Jack" le dije  
"pasa" me grito, abrí la puerta y ahí vi a Kim sentada en la cama con sus maletas y a Mika arreglando sus cosas  
"hola" dije  
"hola" respondieron  
"¿y ya están listas? falta como media hora para irnos" dije  
"yo si, pero Mika..." dijo Kim señalando toda la ropa en el suelo  
"no es mi culpa que sea tan difícil arreglar" dijo Mika  
"a ver te ayudo" dije tomando sus cosas  
"gracias mi amor, eres el mejor" dijo Mika abrazándome  
"si si" le dije mientras ella se sentó en la cama "alto, creí que me ayudarías a arreglar" le dije  
"es que... por favor!" suplico Mika  
"ahh ok" dije  
"yo te ayudo" dijo Kim recogiendo la ropa de Mika, bien por lo menos ella tiene piedad  
"gracias" dije  
"no hay problema" dijo ella

Nos llevamos como unos 15 minutos en arreglar las cosas de Mika, bajamos las maletas y tomamos un taxi, Kim en el asiento a la par del conductor y yo con Mika atrás, yo era el primero en ir a casa, el taxi paro en la entrada, me despedí de ellas y salí del taxi, entre a mi casa, fui a la cocina a buscar que hay de comer y vi una nota en la refrigeradora que decía:  
**Hijo, tuve una reunión en el trabajo, llegare para la cena**

**Amor, mama**

Bueno creo que estaré solo hoy, me prepare un sándwich y fui a dejar mis maletas a mi habitación, arregle mis cosas, me tire en la cama dispuesto a dormir, me costo un poco pero logre tomar el sueño y justo cuando iba a cerrar los ojos, suena mi teléfono aaaah _gran manera de quitar el sueño_ lo agarre y vi que era una llamada de Mika, conteste...  
"hola Jackie, por que tardaste tanto en contestar?, bueno como sea, tenemos que ir a traer las listas para el juego" dijo Mika, odiaba cuando me llamaba Jackie  
"ahorita?" le dije con la esperanza de que cambiaría de idea  
"si ahorita, vamos apúrate, te llegare a traer dentro de unos cinco minutos" dijo  
"bien" dije y con eso colgó, fui hacia la puerta y salí hacia la entrada y como dijo Mika en cinco minutos llego con Kim, entre al auto y fuimos a traer a Jerry, llegamos a Magic Games **(N/A lo acabo de inventar, así que si existe, yo no soy dueña de ello, aunque es imposible, bueno mejor termino esto)** que era donde hacían el juego de la lista, Mika fue a registrarnos. Después de unos minutos llego Mika, nos dijeron las reglas...  
"bueno chicos hay que escoger las parejas" dijo el guía del juego mientras escribía nuestro nombres en la computadora "chicos esto escogerá al azar con quién irán emparejados" dijo mientras apretaba el botón que decía 'emparejar'  
"bien chicos, esto sera así; Jerry con Mika; y Kim con Jack" dijo él, bien no estoy con Mika pero es mejor que estar con Jerry  
"bueno Jackie creo que no estaremos juntos pero... suerte" dijo sonriendo  
"suerte a ti también" dije devolviendole la sonrisa  
"bueno chicos mañana se les dará la lista y las videocámaras, nos vemos aquí para empezar el juego"

POV KIM

Oh por Dios me va a tocar con Jack! bueno tranquila no es como que sera un viaje romántico, no, sera uno de aventuras, si, de eso sera.

Fuimos a nuestras casas, entre a la casa, fui directo a mi habitación solo para tirarme en la cama poniendo mi almohada en mi cabeza y gritar sacando todo, desde el casi beso con Jack hasta el emparejamiento con él. Me quede dormida pensando que sera mañana...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Me desperté como a las 7:00am pues teníamos que estar en Magic Games a las 9:00, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, baje y vi a mi tía y a mi mamá haciendo el desayuno, las salude y comí cuando termine fui a despertar a Mika pues solo faltaba una hora para ir a Magic Games ...  
"Mika despiértate" le dije  
"noooo" se quejo Mika  
"Mika hablo enserio hay que ir a Magic Games" le dije pero ella no contesto así que se me ocurrió una idea... fui a la cocina a traer un vaso de agua y se lo tire en la cara  
"¡¿Kim pero que diablos te pasa?!" grito  
"te dije que hablaba enserio" le dije entre risas  
"como sea, ahora vete de mi habitación para que pueda arreglarme" me grito  
"como quieras" dije saliendo de la habitación pero aún riendo, fui a mi habitación a ver la televisión. Después de unos minutos llego Mika ya cambiada "estas feliz" dijo ella  
"mucho" le dije sonriendo en mi triunfo, nos despedimos y fuimos a Magic Games.

SALTO DE LINEA

Llegamos a Magic Games unos 10 minutos tarde gracias Mika bueno vi a Jerry y Jack en mesas diferentes, sabía que a Jack no le caía bien Jerry pero al menos podrían haberse sentado en la misma mesa.  
"hola" dije  
"hola" dijeron los dos  
"hola Jackie" dijo Mika corriendo hacia Jack y luego abrazarlo, rodé los ojos con eso, simplemente demuestren su cariño en otro lugar o por lo menos no enfrente de mi...  
"hola" le dijo Jack a Mika  
"y hola Jerry" dijo Mika  
"hola y por que llegaron tarde?" dijo Jerry  
"pregúntaselo a Mika" le dije  
"no fue mi culpa que la alarma no haya sonado" dijo Mika  
"si si, más pretextos" dije sentándome a la par de Jerry "y ya les dieron la lista y las videocámaras" dije tratando de cambiar el tema  
"si" dijo Jerry "y sobre eso-"  
"ok denme mi lista" lo corte  
"si es que Kim sobre eso de la lista-" trato de explicar Jerry  
"quiero verla ya" lo corte, extendí la mano para que me la diera, el me la dio y la ví y... era un mapa? espera por que un mapa, creí que sería una lista "chicos por que mi lista es un mapa?"


	11. Yo te protejo

**Desgraciadamente yo no soy dueño de Kickin it ni nada... **

* * *

Capitulo 11

POV KIM

"chicos por que mi lista es un mapa" les dije esperando una explicación  
"bueno, el guía dijo que por error puso nuestros nombres en el juego de carreras y cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde para ponernos en el otro juego pues ya no tenía cupo" dijo Jerry  
"¡¿y por que no pidieron reembolso?!" les pregunto Mika  
"por que el juego se escuchaba genial y pues no teníamos nada que perder" dijo Jack  
"si, dinero!" grito Mika  
"bueno, ya ni modo, mejor dinos de que se trata este juego" le dije pues no había otra opción y esto no arruinaría mi verano  
"esto se trata de que nos dan un auto a cada pareja, van a todos los lugares que les dice el mapa para conseguir lo que se nos pide y quién llegue primero gana" dijo Jack  
"y cuanto tiempo tenemos?" le dije  
"no hay tiempo, hay que empezar ya, vamos que yo ya quiero ver mi auto" dijo Jerry  
"paren, alguno sabe conducir?" le pregunte preocupada, no iba a estar en un auto en movimiento con alguien que no sabe como conducir  
"yo si" dijo Mika  
"yo también" dijo Jack  
"si pero... ¡no tenemos licencia para conducir!" les dije  
"es un juego así que no nos lo pedirán, todo seguro" dijo Jerry  
"están locos" dije  
"oh vamos Kim no seas así, disfrutemos, todo estará bien" dijo Mika  
"esta bien, vamos" dije dándome por vencida y con eso fuimos, nos dieron nuestros autos, las llaves y nos despedimos.  
"Jack, entonces sera así, tu manejas, yo el mapa" le dije agarrando el mapa y sentarme en el asiento delantero  
"ok" dijo sentándose en el asiento, encendió el auto, eran tres lugares, fuimos a el primer destino, luego al segundo. El viaje fue divertido hasta que llegamos al tercer destino, el lugar era... bueno... era un bosque, salimos del auto, al parecer aquí había una casa, a la cual nadie entraba por temor, teníamos que ir ahí y tomar una foto de nosotros adentro de la casa. Si daba miedo la historia pero ya era muy tarde para echarme atrás, caminamos y caminamos hasta que encontramos una casa, vimos el mapa para ver si era esa y entramos, no se veía tan mal si no fuera por el hecho de que habían cuadros extraños y graffitis en todos lados, había una chimenea, estaba super oscuro  
"bueno mejor tomemos la foto ya, para irnos de aquí" dijo Jack sacando la cámara de su mochila  
"si" dije

Nos pusimos a la par de la chimenea y justo cuando Jack iba a tomar la foto se escucho un golpe en el techo  
"Jack" le dije asustada  
"tranquila a de ser alguien para asustarnos" dijo el, asentí como volvió a intentar tomar la foto cuando se escucho otro golpe  
"Jack" dije agarrándolo del brazo, entonces Jack se voltio a verme y puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros  
"escucha Kim, tranquila, yo no voy a dejar que te pase algo malo" dijo viéndome a los ojos, no se por que pero estando con el me siento segura "tomemos la foto" dijo agarro la cámara y tomo la foto así como se disparo el flash, agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos corriendo, subimos al auto y nos fuimos lo más rápido de ahí, llegamos a la linea de meta solo para ver a Mika y a Jerry, creo que no ganamos pero lo bueno fue que me divertí _y que pasaste tiempo con Jack_ cállate _pero si es la verdad_ claro que no, Jack es solo un amigo _como sea_  
"ganamos, o si! ganamos" dijeron Mika y Jerry, bailando y gritando  
"si como sea vamos a casa estoy muy cansada" dije  
"alto, espera, tenemos que tomar nuestro premio" dijo Mika  
"y cual es el premio?" dijo Jack  
"cuatro boletos para el super baile de verano" dijo Mika claramente feliz  
"ok, vayan" dije y con eso dicho Mika y Jerry se fueron a reclamar su premio  
"bueno, fue un viaje loco pero me alegro de haber ido contigo" dijo el sonriéndome, y sabía que mis mejillas estaban volviéndose de color rosa, me sorprendió mucho que hubiera dicho eso  
"yo también" le dije devolviendole la sonrisa y justo en ese momento llego Mika con Jerry, nos fuimos a casa, me fui a mi habitación y me dormí.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado :)**


	12. Parque de diversiones

**Yo no soy dueño de Kickin it ni nada**

* * *

Capitulo 12

POV JACK

El día fue super raro desde la confusion del juego hasta la casa del 'terror', pero a pesar de todo eso, disfrute mucho estar con Kim. Lo que no creo es que despues de todo lo que hicimos, lo unico que ganamos fueron unos boletos para el baile de verano, Mika dice que es especial porque es uno de los mejores del país pero yo no creo que valga tanto la pena.

Fui a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y me dormí.

Al día siguiente... AÚN EN POV JACK

Me desperte, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, baje a hacer el desayuno cuando vi a mi mamá haciendo el desayuno.  
"buenos días" dijo mi mamá  
"buenos días" le respondí  
"y como te fue en el juego ayer?" dijo  
"se puede decir que bien, Kim estuvo bien, pero no ganamos" dije  
"con Kim? creí que irías con Mika" dijo ella confundida  
"si, es que era en parejas y a mi me toco Kim; la prima de Mika" le dije  
"oh bueno" dijo

Termine de desayunar, iva a ir a mi habitación cuando me llego una llamada de Mika, agarre mi telefono y conteste.  
"hola Jackie" dijo Mika  
"hola" dije  
"oye, con Kim y Jerry vamos a ir esta noche al parque de diversiones y queríamos saber si querías ir con nosotros" dijo Mika  
"claro, a que horas?" dije  
"a las 8:00pm" dijo Mika  
"ok" dije  
"bueno Jackie te espero en Falafhel Phil, besos" dijo Mika  
"besos, adios" dije y con eso colgue.

SALTO DE LINEA

Al fin eran las 8:00pm asi que fui a falafhel phil, cuando entre vi a Kim y a Jerry en una de las mesas riendo, otra vez tuve que sentirme 'raro', me acerque a ellos.  
"hola" dije  
"hola" dijieron  
"sientate" dijo Jerry alegremente, rode los ojos y me sente en el asiento enfrente de ellos  
"y Mika?" dije  
"esta comprando unos batidos, es más ya viene" dijo Kim y con eso Mika llegó  
"aqui tiene- hola Jackie" dijo dandome un beso rápido en los labios, pude ver que Kim rodo los ojos antes de bajar la cabeza, ¿estara celosa? "bueno ya que estamos todos, vamonos ya" dijo Mika, fuimos a pie al parque de diversiones pues quedaba cerca.

Cuando llegamos, Mika me agarro la mano y me arrastro a 'la rueda del amor' dude en entrar pero acepte, mientras estaba haciendo fila vi que Kim y Jerry estaban jugando con las pistolas de agua. Llego nuestro turno para el juego y si no fuera por todas las parejas que se estaban besando en todo el recorrido, habría sido bueno el juego. Salimos y vimos a Jerry y a Kim sentados en una banca con un oso enorme, nos acercamos a ellos.  
"¿y como les fue en la rueda del amor?" dijo Kim amargadamente ¿que le pasa?  
"bien, bueno... de hecho estuvo genial y ustedes que hicieron?" dijo Mika alegremente  
"mmm... bueno, Jerry gano este oso para mí" dijo Kim mirandome  
"oye Jack quieres ir conmigo a la montañana rusa?" dijo Mika pero yo la verdad es que no tenía ganas  
"mmm ahorita?" dije  
"si ahorita" dijo Mika  
"podría ser más tarde?" dije  
"esta bien, no vayas" dijo ella "Kim?" pregunto Mika  
"mmm yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir ahorita" dijo Kim  
"bueno" dijo Mika rodando los ojos "Jerry?" pregunto  
"claro, por que no?" dijo Jerry  
"entonces vamos" dijo Mika arrastrando a Jerry hacia donde estaba la montaña rusa, me sente a la par de Kim. Estuvimos ahí en un silencio incomodo hasta que decidí romperlo "y quieres subirte a algún juego?" dije  
"mmm... bueno... no se, dime tu cual?" dijo  
"¿que te parece Rosstall?" le pregunte  
"y ese? es nuevo?" pregunto  
"si, bueno lo acaban de abrir" le dije  
"bueno y como es?" dijo  
"va subiendo, y subiendo y luego ¡BAM! cae" le dije  
"okkk..." dijo  
"y entonces... vamos?" dije  
"bueno... si" dijo y con eso fuimos donde estaba la Rosstall, suerte para nosotros que no estaba muy lleno, hicimos fila y al fin llego nuestro turno, note a Kim nerviosa "Kim ¿estas bien?" le pregunte  
"si estoy bien" dijo  
"segura?" dije  
"segura" afirmo

Nos subimos al juego y empezamos a subir, subir y subir hasta el hecho de que las personas se veían como hormiguitas y luego paro, se hizo el bendito silencio dramatico y...  
¡BAM!  
Caímos con todo, de inmediato Kim se agarro de mi brazo y puso su cabeza en mi pecho mientras gritaba, yo le puse mi mano al rededor de su cintura en forma protectora mientras le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla aunque creo que no sirvio de nada. Termino el juego y bajamos.  
"creo que no fue tan malo después de todo" dijo Kim lo que hizo que nos ríeramos, fuimos donde estabamos sentados antes y sorprendentemente Mika y Jerry aún no venían, me extraño eso, así que llame a Mika.  
"hola" dijo Mika  
"hola y donde estas?" dije  
"bueno es que no los vimos cuado termino el juego asi que decidimos irnos a casa a ver unas peliculas" dijo Mika  
"espera estas en tu casa, sola, ¿con Jerry?" dije  
"si" dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo  
"espera ahí, ya llego" dije y con eso colgue.  
"Mika dijo que esta en su casa así que... ¿vamos?" le pregunte a Kim  
"bueno" dijo y con eso fuimos a la casa de Mika/Kim, Kim tenía llave asi que entramos y vimos a Mika y Jerry en la sala de estar.

POV KIM

Pasar con Jack en el parque estuvo divertido, pero al parecer Mika y Jerry se fueron a casa, asi que fuimos allí. Llegamos a casa solo para ver a Jerry y Mika en la sala.  
"hola" dijimos Jack y yo  
"hola" dijieron Jerry y Mika  
"y... ¿que pelicula estan viendo?" preguntó Jack  
"aún no vemos ninguna pelicula, los estavamos esperando" dijo Jerry  
"oh buenos gracias" dije yo  
"y que quieren ver?" pregunto Mika  
"terror"  
"terror"  
"y por que no una de comedia?" pregunte con la esperanza de que cambiaran de opinión  
"oh vamos, no tengas miedo" dijo Jerry  
"si, dale todos queremos ver una de terror" dijo Mika  
"ok" dije en señal de rendicion y fuimos hacia la sala de proyección, Mika puso la pelicula y nos sentamos, Mika en el suelo con Jerry y yo con Jack en los asientos atras de ellos.

SALTO DE LINEA

Solo gritos y sangre había en esta pelicula, aunque la mayor parte de la pelicula la pase con mi cabeza en el pecho de Jack, sabía que mis mejillas estarían rojisimas por eso pero era mejor que ver la pelicula, suerte que Mika y Jerry estaban demasiado ocupados en la pelicula como para vernos.

Cuando por fin termino la pelicula, nos despedimos de Jack y Jerry y fuimos a dormir. Este día si que ha sido cansado.


	13. Boliche

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada**

* * *

Capitulo 13

POV JACK

Me desperte, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, baje a desayunar y ahí me encontre con mi mamá que estaba preparando el desayuno.  
"buenos días" dijo mi mamá  
"buenos días" respondí

Mi mamá termino de hacer el desayuno, nos sentamos en la mesa a comer.  
"quería decirte que tengo un viaje de negocios" dijo  
"y cuando regresas?" le pregunte  
"en una semana, me voy mañana" me dijo

Seguimos hablando hasta que terminamos de desayunar, mi mamá fue al trabajo, de repente tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir la puerta solo para ver a Mika, Kim y Jerry.  
"¡hola Jackie!" dijo Mika abrazandome  
"hola" dije  
"hola Jack" dijo Kim sonriendo  
"hola Kim" dije devolviendole sonrisa  
"hola Jack" dijo Jerry  
"hola" dije sin animos  
"ivamos a jugar boliche y nos preguntabamos si querías ir" dijo Mika  
"claro" y con eso cerre la puerta y nos fuimos.

SALTO DE LINEA

"Jerry no se vale, era mi turno!" reprocho Mika  
"estoy segurisimo de que es mi turno" dijo Jerry corriendo a Dios sabe donde  
"¡noooo!" dijo Mika siguiendolo así como desaparecieron  
"Mika y Jerry se mataran si no los detenemos" dijo Kim  
"jaja, si pero ya es mi turno, asi que ellos podran esperar" dije mientras caminaba hacia la pista de boliche, mientras que Kim solo se río y rodo los ojos  
"Y Jack Brewer se prepara, va a lanzarla y... lo logra!" dije botando todos los bolos  
"jaja Brewer, pues mala suerte para ti que yo soy mejor!" dijo Kim agarrando una bola  
"así, demuestralo" la desafie y justo cuando Kim iva a tirar la bola fui y la agarre de la cintura dandole vueltas para que su tiro saliera mal y asi fue... bueno, la bola fue a parar a la otra pista...  
"¡hey! no se vale, hiciste trampa" Kim grito atrayendo la atención de algunas personas  
"nooo claro que no" dije  
"claro que si" dijo  
"no" dije  
"si" dijo  
"no" dije  
"si" dijo  
"si" dije tratando de confundirla  
"no" dijo Kim "¡hey!" yo solo me reí

En ese momento llegaron Mika y Jerry... tranquilos, ríendo y con dos helados...  
"hey chicos" dijo Mika  
"¿por que tan felices? creí que se ivan a matar" pregunte  
"bueno es que cuando ivamos corriendo, nos cansamos y luego vimos una heladería y nos dieron ganas entonces-"  
"ok, ya entedí" dije como corte a Jerry  
"chicos me tengo que ir, adios" dijo Jerry  
"adios" dijieron Kim y Mika, todos me vieron ¿que hice?  
"Jack?" dijo Jerry, ahora se porque me vieron  
"adios" dije en señal de rendición  
"adios" dijo Jerry y con eso se fue.

Estuvimos jugando más hasta que Mika dijo que ya teníamos que irnos. Fui a mi casa y me acorde de que mamá no iva a estar asi que decidi que podría hacer una fiesta mañana. No era mala idea...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Llame a Mika para ver si vendrían a la fiesta, dijeron que si y llame a más amigos míos.

La fiesta sería a las 8:00pm asi que tenían que apurarme para arreglar todo para la fiesta. Justo cuando termine llegaron todos, bueno estaban todos excepto Mika y Kim.

Unos minutos despues llegaron Kim y Mika.  
"hola" dijieron las dos  
"hola" dije  
"lo siento por llegar tarde es que habia TRAFICO" dijo Mika  
"ok"

Estuvimos hablando y divirtiendonos hasta que todos se fueron y solo quedamos Kim, Mika y yo, pues se ivan a quedar a dormir. Les enseñe donde ivan dormir y nos fuimos a dormir.

SALTO DE LINEA

No podía dormir, para nada, vi el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana, bueno no iva a poder dormir asi que salí a ver television en la sala.

Iva caminando cuando me tope con Kim.

"¿Kim que haces despierta a esta hora?" pregunte  
"lo mismo pregunto yo" dijo ella  
"yo pregunte primero" dije  
"Mika ronca como un elefante y tu?" dijo ella  
"no podía dormir a si que vine a ver tele... quieres ver conmigo la-"  
"si" dijo ella cortandome  
"¿sabes que? creo que es mejor que veamos una pelicula" dije  
"muy bien... y que se te ocurre?" me pregunto  
"una de terror" dije  
"noooooooo" dijo ella  
"siiiiii" dije  
"nooo" dijo  
"siiiii" dije  
"por favor, te lo ruego, una de terror nooo" dijo ella arrodillandose, me reí de pensar como se parecía a una niña de 5 años  
"lo siento pero no" dije  
"pero me dan miedo" dijo ella  
"tranquila, es solo una pelicula, ademas yo no dejaría que te pasara nada malo" le dije, dudo un poco pero al fin acepto. Puse la pelicula y nos sentamos en el sofa.

SALTO DE LINEA

'¡Nooooo!' grito la chica de la pelicula antes de que se la comieran...  
"¡aaaah!" pero ese grito era de Kim quién había escondido su cabeza en mi pecho.  
"Kim, tranquila ya paso" le susurre al oído  
"¿en serio?" preguntó  
"si en serio" le asegure, ella se levanto la cabeza y pude ver que se sonrojo_ ella es linda cuando se sonroja_  
"¡aaah!" volvio a meter la cabeza cuando volvio otra escena de miedo, así estuvimos toda la pelicula pero no me molesto, es más mes gusto el hecho de saber que protegía a Kim y que ella confiaba en mí.

POV KIM

Es increíble que Jack haya hecho que viera esta pelicula, pase todo el tiempo con la cabeza en el pecho de Jack y si podía cerrar los ojos para no ver la pelicula pero... no se porque pero prefería a Jack, a pesar de tener que ver esta pelicula me gusto haber estado con Jack, el es muy dulce.

Cuando termino la pelicula, por fin conseguimos el sueño. Así que nos fuimos a dormir.  
"bueno Jack, buenas noches" dije levantandome del sofa  
"buenas noches Kim" dijo el mientras me abrazaba, yo primero me quede helada pero luego me relaje y le devolvi el abrazo el cual duro más de lo que esperaba, cuando por fin nos separamos nos fuimos a dormir.


	14. ¿Te gusto?

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 14

POV KIM

Desperté como a las 5:00am, me di una ducha y me vestí, baje pensando que todos estaban dormidos aún... pero vi a Jack.  
"hola Jack" dije  
"hola, así que madrugas eh?" dijo él  
"solo por hoy... creo ¿que haces?" pregunte  
"bueno me dispuse a ver televisión para desaburrirme pero me aburrió más de lo que ya estaba" me dijo, de pronto su rostro se ilumino y se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara "Kim quieres ir al parque?" dijo  
"¡¿estas loco?!, si Mika se levanta y no nos mira se asustara" le dije  
"vamos a regresar antes de que se despierte y ademas es Mika; ella no se despertara temprano" me dijo  
Pensé antes de contestarle, él tiene razon Mika no es de madrugar "ok" dije

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a el parque más cercano, estaba vacío, enserio no había nadie.  
"wow, esta un poco solo ¿no crees?" le pregunte a Jack  
"si, pero es mejor así" dijo él  
"¿por que?" le pregunte  
"podemos hacer lo que queramos" dijo él

SALTO DE LINEA

Estaba en los columpios, mientras que Jack me elevaba, sabía que llevábamos mucho tiempo aquí y que Mika se despertaría en cualquier momento pero yo quería disfrutar este momento.  
"más rápido" dije  
"Kim llevo aqui durante media hora, ¿aún no te cansas?" pregunto cansado  
"por favor Jack, la última" le dije  
"¿en serio?" pregunto  
"si, pero si sera la última, sera la mejor" le dije  
"ok" dijo riendo, dio un último empujón y justo como dije 'fue el mejor'

Regresamos a casa y... Mika no estaba.  
"Jack, ¿donde crees que este Mika? ¿y si no nos vio y nos fue a buscar?" pregunte, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico  
"tranquila, le llamare" dijo el mientras sacaba su teléfono y llamaba a Mika.  
'hola... ¡¿que?!... ok... bueno, adiós...'  
"¿y que dijo?" pregunte  
"dijo que esta con Jerry" dijo el un poco molesto  
"¡¿que?!" pregunte impresionada, pues sabía que Mika se llevaba bien con Jerry pero no sabía que tanto, aunqueúltimamentee Mika ha estado más tiempo con Jerry, sera que... no, no puede ser  
"eso mismo dije yo... como sea, ella dijo que vendría luego asi que... ¿que quieres hacer para mientras?" pregunto  
"mmm que te parece comer?" le dije, recordando que no hemos comidos nada  
"ok, pero tu y yo cocinaremos" dijo  
"¡ookk!" dije.

POV MIKA

Estaba con Jerry, me encanta pasar el tiempo con él, es tan gracioso y lindo, se que esto es malo pero... yo creo que le gusto a Jerry, ojala si, entonces me di cuenta...  
Creo que me esta empezando a gustar Jerry.

POV JACK

"¡Jack!" grito Kim, mientras le llenaba la cara de crema batida  
"¿que?" dije entre risas  
"pagaras por esto" grito Kim asi como agarro la crema batida y me la hecho en todo mi pelo  
"¡no! ¡mi pelo no!" grite, ahora mi pelo esta cubierto de crema batida  
"te dije que me vengaría" dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua  
"oh ya veras" dije y así comenzó una guerra de crema batida.

SALTO DE LINEA

Ahora la cocina y nosotros estábamos repletos de comida, cuando por fin termino la guerra, fui a ducharme para limpiarme. Me vestí y fui a la sala de estar. Justo en ese momento llego Mika, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apuesto a que la paso bien con Jerry.  
"¿y que te trae tan feliz?" le pregunte  
"Jerr-nada" dijo rápidamente tratando de ocultar lo que iba a decir antes, lastima para ella que no lo logro  
"claro" dije como me fui a mi habitación, estaba enojada, no podía creer que Mika me estaba mintiendo, yo se que yo tampoco estoy como para decir eso por Kim... ¡pero tampoco!

Estaba pensando si preguntarle a Mika que pasa o solo dejarlo pasar cuando de repente empece a pensar en Kim, ella es tan linda y divertida, adoro estar con ella, hace que sonría hasta en los momentos más difíciles, yo se que esta pasando, me gusta Kim, lo acepto pero es imposible, a de ser algo pasajero.

POV KIM

Genial, gracias a Jack estoy llena de crema batida, aunque... por otro lado, me divertí mucho con Jack, es tan divertido pasar el rato con el, yo se que no me puede gustar él, pues es el novio de mi prima pero... es difícil cuando lo ves todos los días y te mira con esa sonrisa. Pero tengo que aguantar, no puedo enamorarme de Jack, él esta con Mika y eso lo tengo que aceptar, por más que me duela no puedo hacer nada.

SALTO DE LINEA

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando tocaron la puerta.  
toc toc "Kim" de inmediato supe que era Jack  
"¿si?" dije  
"¿podemos hablar?" pregunto  
"si" dije como abrí la puerta, el se sento en la cama al igual que yo  
"y... ¿que pasa?" dije  
"mmm yo..." dijo agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos "creo que Mika me esta engañando" dijo  
"¡¿que?!" grite, no podía creerlo, ¡Jack es una gran persona y no se merece que le hagan esto!  
"es que... buen, no lo se... simplemente que Mika ha estado muy pendiente de Jerry y..." dijo el apagado al final, ¡pero Jerry! ¡¿mi Jerry?!  
"¿dijste Jerry?" pregunte, elasintióo con la cabeza, en cuanto termine de hablar con Jack hablare con Jerry "Jack lo siento" dije tocandole el hombro  
"no es tu culpa Kim" dijo el aún mirando el suelo, hubo un gran silencio hasta que lorompíi  
"Jack ¿que harás?... digo... ¿que harás al respecto?" le pregunte con miedo a la respuesta  
"necesito hablar con Mika" dijo él  
"¿vas a terminar con ella?" pregunte  
"no se..." dijo levantándose de la cama "pero gracias por todo Kim" dijo abrazándome, el cual no dude en devolver  
"suerte" dije y con eso nos separamos y se fue.

Salí del cuarto a ver a Jerry, fui a su casa y toque la puerta, unos minutos después el me abrió.  
"hola Kim ¿que hacesaquíi?" dijo agarrandome en un abrazo  
"necesitamos hablar" dije como me solte de su abrazo  
"pasa" dijo Jerry mientras me abría más la puerta para que pasara, nos fuimos a su cuarto y me senté en la cama al igual que él.  
"¿que pasa?" dijo  
"Jerry, somos los mejores amigos ¿verdad? casi como hermanos" le dije  
"si, si ¿por que?" preguntó confundido  
"y bueno... los mejores amigos no se guardan secretos, se lo cuentan todo" le dije  
"si" dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza  
"bueno... entonces... ¿a ti te gusta Mika?" le pregunte


	15. Casi

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 15

POV KIM

"bueno... entonces... ¿a ti te gusta Mika?" le pregunte en un susurro  
"¿que?" dijo  
"¿que si a ti te gusta Mika?" le dije esta vez más fuerte  
"mm yo..." dijo  
"Jerry" dije  
"si" dijo con la cabeza baja  
"sabes que esto no se puede, ¿verdad?" le pregunte  
"si, pero... no lo puedo evitar, desde que la vi... pensé así" dijo él "¿y tu como sabes?" pregunto  
"se nota, bueno... tu últimamente estas muy pegado a Mika" le dije  
"ooh" dijo "¿crees que Jack sepa?" pregunto  
"si, es más en este momento ha de estar hablando con Mika" le dije  
"¿van a terminar?" pregunto, pude ver felicidad y al mismo tiempo tristeza en sus ojos, esto no era fácil  
"no lo se, ¿tu quieres que pase?" le pregunte  
"no se, no quiero que terminen por mi culpa" dijo él nervioso  
"no es tu culpa Jerry, a el amor no se manda" le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro  
"gracias Kim, por entenderme, y por favor no le digas a nadie" me dijo  
"te lo prometo" le dije mientras lo abraza. Con eso me fui a la playa, necesitaba pensar y ahí lo iba a lograr.

Cuando llegue, me senté a la orilla del mar, con el agua tocando mis pies, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba el sonido de las olas.

Estaba pensando en todo, no sabía si alegrarme por que Jack y Mika ya no serían novios o ponerme triste por todo lo que les esta pasando. Lo único que sabía es que se tenía que saber la verdad, yo no lo diría porque se lo prometí a Jerry pero él se lo tenía que decir a Jack.

Me levante, y camine hacia la casa, en el camino pude ver aquella cabaña en la que conocí a Jack, no se porque pero quise ir, camine y camine hasta llegar, entre a la cabaña, entonces vi a Jack sentado en la misma silla que lo encontré, se notaba triste. Me acerque por detrás y le toque el hombro.  
"Jack, ¿estas bien?" dije, él se voltio a verme  
"no... hable con Mika, y... le gusta Jerry" dijo mirando el suelo  
"Jack... lo siento" le dije "¿y que harás?" le pregunte con mucho miedo a su respuesta  
"hay que terminar" dijo él en un susurro, lo abrace para tranquilizarlo, el me devolvió el abrazo, solo estábamos ahí, en un silencio cómodo, nos separamos, y ahí me di cuenta de lo muy cerca que estábamos... nos ibamos acercando, cada vez más, podía sentir su respiración, pero yo sabía que estaba mal, no era el momento.  
"Jack, no" le dije alejandome de él  
"perdón, yo no quería-"  
"no, simplemente... hay que irnos" le dije cortándolo, el asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos, los dos por diferentes caminos.

Llegue a casa, no estaba Mika, bueno fui a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, solo quería dormir, era la única manera de dejar de pensar en hoy...

POV JERRY

Bueno confesé mi amor por Mika a Kim, ella me pregunto que haría, eso me dejo pensando, no se si decirle a Mika o simplemente dejar las cosas así...

POV MIKA

Tengo que hablar con Jack, no soporto estar enojada con él, tengo que explicarle lo que paso, porque si me gusta Jerry pero también Jack y es obvio que lo de Jerry y yo no va a funcionar así que es mejor estar con Jack.

POV JACK

Estaba en casa pensando en Kim, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de besar a Kim, esta es la segunda vez que pasa... ¿y que pasa con Mika? ella me ha traicionado, pero tengo que concentrarme en un solo problema.

Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir y ahí estaba Mika.  
"Jack, necesitamos hablar" dijo ella  
"¿de que? ¿de como me traicionaste?" pregunte  
"por favor Jack, escúchame" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos  
"bueno" dije rindiendome

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en mi cama.  
"Jack, primero quiero decirte que a mi no me gusta Jerry, a mi me gustas tu" dijo ella, pero no se veía segura  
"es que... no se si creerte" susurre mirando el suelo  
"yo solo quiero estar contigo, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te quiero" me dijo, bueno... todos merecen una segunda oportunidad  
"esta bien" le dije  
"gracias, gracias, gracias Jackie-poo" dijo sentándose en mi regazo mientras me abrazaba  
"si, si" dije y con eso me beso; ese beso... ya no se sentía igual, el amor que teníamos ya no estaba... nos separamos y ella se fue, ojala esto sea lo correcto.

Al día siguiente...

Estaba desayunando cuando Mika me llamo para decirme que ibamos a ir a un restaurante a almorzar, termine de desayunar y fui a casa de Mika. Mika me abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Kim y Jerry, salude y nos fuimos hacia el restaurante, cuando llegamos yo me senté enfrente de Kim y a la par de Mika y Jerry a la par de Kim y enfrente de Mika, pedimos nuestra orden y esperamos, a Mika le dieron ganas de ir al baño y al parecer solo Jerry sabía donde quedaban así que él la acompaño, sentí enojo de que iban juntos pero no le di mayor importancia, estaba solo con Kim, ambos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Kim hablo.  
"entonces... ¿todo bien con Mika?" pregunto  
"si, ella dice que solo quiere estar conmigo así que..." dije apagandome al final  
"ohh, ok" dijo en un tono un poco triste  
"oye se están tardando mucho no crees" dije  
"si, pero... quizás solo... tal vez... bueno ya sabes como son las chicas, nos tardamos en el baño" dijo nerviosa _se veía linda cuando estaba nerviosa._  
"eres linda cuando estas nerviosa" ¿pero que acabo de decir? no se porque lo dije, ¿que hice?, note que ella se sonrojo y trato de ocultarlo bajando la cabeza, nos quedamos en silencio, ni ella ni yo sabíamos que decir y en ese momento vino Mika con Jerry, ambos riendo.  
"¿por que se tardaron tanto?" preguntó Kim  
"los baños estaban ocupados así que tuvimos que esperar" dijo Mika  
"bueno" dije y en ese momento llego la comida comimos, unos minutos después de haber terminado Jerry se fue.  
"oye Jack nos preguntábamos si querías ir con nosotras al centro comercial con nosotras" dijo Mika  
"mmmm" pensé  
"vamos Jackie, por favor" dijo Mika  
"ok" dije levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial.


	16. ¡Al fin!

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada :(**

* * *

Capitulo 16

POV KIM

Estábamos en el centro comercial y vi que Mika había arrastrado a Jack hacia la tienda de ropa, así que mejor iba a otro lado.

Iva caminando cuando vi un lugar oscuro, al parecer aún estaba en construcción, entre y no había nadie pero si muchos instrumentos, vi un piano y fui hacia él, me senté y me puse a tocar el piano, yo tome clases así que sabía un poco como tocar el piano, me puse a tocar Just Give Me A Reason de Pink y empece a cantar, de repente empece a pensar en Jack, en nuestros 'casi besos' y en lo del restaurante cuando me llamo linda, no pude evitar sonreír a ese recuerdo. Termine la canción y escuche unos aplausos, voltee solo para ver al único Jack Brewer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

POV JACK

Estaba con Mika, ella quería un vestido y de tantos que busco hallo uno y se fue al vestidor a probárselo, aproveche para salir de la tienda, se que cuando se diera cuenta me iba a matar pero yo no aguanto más ahí!

Iba caminando cuando escuche un piano, me acerque más al sonido y vi que venía de un lugar en construcción, que raro... entre y ahí vi a Kim tocando el piano y cantando, ¡wow! toca genial el piano y su voz es hermosa, no pude evitar sonreír al verla ahí, simplemente era hermosa, la poca luz que había la alumbraba a ella, se veía tan tranquila. Cuando termino la canción no pude evitar aplaudir, ella voltio a ver y pude notar que se sonrojo.  
"wow Kim tu voz es genial" le dije aún sonriendo  
"gracias" susurro  
"no sabía que tocabas el piano" le dije  
"no sabía que tocabas la guitarra" dijo y con eso me quede helado, no solo por el hecho de que sabía que tocaba la guitarra sino también porque aún recordaba cuando nos conocimos por primera vez  
"touché" le dije  
"¿me podrías enseñar a tocar guitarra?" me pregunto nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos  
"por supuesto" dije mientras me acercaba a ella "¿pero de donde sacamos una guitarra?" le pregunte  
"ahí hay una, al parecer este lugar sera una tienda de instrumentos" dijo señalando una guitarra que estaba en un rincón, fui y la agarre, me senté en el suelo y le dije que se sentara a la par de mí, ella asintió y empece a tocar la guitarra. Poco a poco iba entendiendo, la verdad es que aprendió muy rápido.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella sosteniendo la guitarra mientras que con la otra agarra la mano de Kim tocando la guitarra, note que se tenso un poco pero luego se relajo y se dejo llevar. Estaba tocando y ella cantaba, al final terminamos cantando los dos. La canción termino y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Kim, empece a acercarme más a ella, sabía a donde iba esto pero no podía parar, de hecho; no quería parar.

Nuestros rostros ya estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración y entonces cerré el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

POV NADIE

El beso fue lento pero apasionado, ambos pudieron sentir las chispas por todo su cuerpo, Jack puso sus manos en la cintura de Kim y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack, cada vez el beso se iva haciendo más intenso, no era Jerry ni Mika, era solo Jack y Kim. Sabían que Mika los estaría buscando pero ninguno de los dos quería que el beso acabara, pero se tuvieron que alejar por falta de aire.

Ambos estaban en pura felicidad pero no lo admitirían, empezaron a sentirse culpables, sabían que esto estaba mal, pero también sabían que el beso les gusto.  
"Jack..." dijo Kim preocupada, pero Jack no sabía que hacer o que decir, todavía estaba procesando los últimos minutos, no sabían que hacer...  
"creo que me tengo que ir, Mika debe estar buscándome" dijo Jack, pero a Jack no le importaba si Mika lo estaba buscando, simplemente quería salir de esta situación tan incomoda.  
"si, mmm... yo también me voy, dile a Mika que estaré en la casa" dijo Kim caminando hacia la salida tratando de ocultar su mejillas rosadas "adiós" dijo Kim saliendo  
"adiós" dijo Jack mirando a Kim salir, Jack solo se quedo ahí, no podía moverse, no sabía que había pasado pero de algo estaba seguro... Le gustaba Kim más de lo que eel había pensado...

SALTO DE LINEA Aún en POV NADIE

Kim había llegado a su casa, de inmediato fue a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama, quería gritar, llorar e incluso romper algo... pero no podía, su cerebro no podía hacer nada más que pensar en Jack, le gusto el beso pero también le gusta que su prima este feliz, Kim decidió hacer lo que creyó correcto... Alejarse de Jack.


	17. Nuevas relaciones, rompimientos de otras

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 17

POV JACK

¡Bese a Kim! no se si sentirme feliz o sentirme mal, pero hay una cosa que esta clara y es que ese beso fue especial, había amor y pasión, cosa que yo no siento con Mika, no se si terminar con Mika o no decirle y dejar que esto pase con el tiempo, quizás esto es solo pasajero.

Fui en busca de Mika, la busque por muchos lugares pero no la encontré, seguí caminando hasta que la vi con Jerry besándose. No pude hacer nada, era mucha emoción para un día, lo único que pude hacer era salir de ahí, fui a mi casa, por suerte no había nadie. Me fui a mi habitación a pensar. No sabía si me gustaba Mika o Kim, necesito una señal.

De repente sonó mi teléfono, era una llamada de Mika, no quería contestar pero no dejaba de sonar, así que conteste.  
"hey Jackie-poo!" dijo alegremente Mika, claro actuar como si no ha pasado nada  
"hola" dije desanimado  
"¿que te pasa Jackie? deberías agradecer que no me enoje contigo por abandonarme en los vestidores" quejo Mika  
"si, no te quejas porque gracias a eso tuviste más tiempo con Jerry" le espete  
"¿de-de que hablas Jack?" dijo nerviosa  
"te vi, te vi con Jerry" le dije  
"¿y?" me pregunto, enserio que me esta quitando la paciencia, ¿porque no simplemente aceptarlo?  
"deja de fingir, te vi besando a Jerry" le dije y con eso me colgó, no puedo creer que me haya colgado, necesito salir de aquí, Mika puede venir... salí de mi casa para ir hacia el mar.

Me sorprende lo tranquilo que estaba, es decir, si una chica me engañara me enojaría mucho, mas de lo que estoy con Mika, no entiendo porque esta vez es diferente.

POV MIKA

¡Oh por Dios, Jack ya sabe sobre Jerry y yo! esto no tenía que pasar así ¡se supone que Jack no se enteraría! necesito hablar con él para arreglar las cosas pero de seguro no debe estar en casa y llamarlo no sería una opción, más porque le colge, mejor hablare con Jerry, quizás el sabrá que hacer.

SALTO DE LINEA

Llegue a casa de Jerry, toque el timbre desesperadamente, más porque el no abría, fue hasta el décimo cuarto intento que abrio.  
"hey nena" dijo él  
"¡Jerry! Jack ya sabe que... bueno... tu sabes" dije  
"¿que se yo?" pregunto, sera lindo pero inteligente no es  
"¡que nos besamos Jerry!" grite  
"¿¡que!? ¿¡pero como!?" me pregunto confundido  
"si, al parecer el nos vio cuando estábamos en el centro comercial" le explique  
"¿y que hacemos?" pregunto  
"¡pues no se, yo vine aquí para que me dieras una solución!" le grite "pero ahora creo que fue una mala idea" susurre pero creo que si oyó  
"cierto... ¡hey!" dijo, no pude evitar reír de su inocencia, es tan lindo el hecho de que sea tan tonto  
"quizás lo mejor sera que nos separemos un tiempo, solo para arreglar las cosas con Jack" le dije, se que es malo estar engañando a Jack pero es lo mejor... creo  
"tienes razón, pero no te tardes eh?, no puedo vivir sin ti" dijo, es tan tierno  
"por supuesto Jerry-bello" le dije y con eso dicho nos dimos un beso el cual duro más de lo que esperaba, nos separamos y me fui, tengo que hablar con Jack, es obvio que no esta en su casa asi que fui donde se que estaría...

POV KIM

No puedo creer que Jack y yo nos besamos, esta muy mal _pero el beso me gusto _debo estar loca ¿como puedo pensar eso? Jack es solo un amigo y así se va quedar, ademas él es novio de Mika, pero... a mi también me gusta Jack.

POV JACK

Estaba a la orilla del mar, pensando en que iba a hacer, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba pensando en Kim, si acepto que me gusta ella pero es imposible que ella y yo tengamos algo.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee para ver quién fue y era Mika.  
"hola" dijo con una sonrisa triste  
"hola" dije mirado el mar  
"Jack, yo... lo siento" dijo sentándose a la par mía  
"es que Mika-" pero fui cortado por Mika, que me beso, el beso era diferente a el que me dio Kim, este no tenía amor, chispas y dulzura, no sentí nada, me negué a devolver el beso, el cual no duro mucho, cuando nos separamos Mika estaba sonriendo.  
"Mika, lamento decírtelo pero entre nosotros ya no hay nada, simplemente ya no puedo seguir así" le dije, vi como sus ojos se pusieron llorosos  
"pero Jack, yo creí que-"  
"lo siento Mika, pero ya no puedo más" le corte, en eso una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla  
"¿sabes que? tienes razón entre tu y yo ya no hay nada" me grito mientras corría lejos de mí, no podía hacer nada más que verla alejarse.

POV MIKA

¡¿Como pudo hacerme esto?! Yo siempre lo quise y lo apoye en todas sus decisiones, pero claro, a él nunca le importo, pero esta bien, así podre estar con Jerry sin tener que ocultarme de Jack.

Llame a Jerry para avisarle lo sucedido, me dijo que vendría aquí.

Unos minutos después llego Jerry, Jack tenía razón entre él y yo ya no había nada, ahora me gustaba Jerry y nadie más.


	18. Confesiones

**Yo no soy dueño de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 18

Al día siguiente...

POV KIM

Estaba desayunando en mi casa cuando sonó mi teléfono, vi mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Jerry.

De: Jerry  
Para: Kim  
Hey, soy yo, Jerry, me preguntaba si querías ir a mi casa, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

No tenía nada que hacer así que decidi ir.

De: Kim  
Para: Jerry  
Esta bien iré, ¿verdad?

Unos segundos después contesto

De: Jerry  
Para: Kim  
oh genial :)

Metí mi teléfono y termine de desayunar, me arregle y me fui.

SALTO DE LINEA

Toque el timbre de la casa de Jerry solo para que me abriera él, se veía preocupado, debe ser muy importante lo que querrá decirme.  
"¡Kim!" grito y me abrazo  
"si soy-yo ¿que-pasa?" dije cortada por la falta de aire, Jerry me estaba abrazando fuerte, tan pronto como me escucho se aparto y note la tristeza en sus ojos  
"yo... yo-yo bese a Mika" dijo el mirando el suelo  
"¡¿que?!" le grite  
"es que no me pude resistir, tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, es muy difícil" se defendió, pensándolo bien, tiene razón, además me pasa algo igual con Jack, en cierta parte le entiendo  
"¿y Jack sabe?" le pregunte, el solo asintió "¿como reacciono?" pregunte  
"termino con Mika" dijo él mientras me volvió a abrazar, devolví el abrazo, me sentía mal por Mika pero no podía evitar estar un poco feliz por esto, nos separamos, jamás vi a Jerry tan triste, Mika debe gustarle de verdad  
"¿y que harán?" le pregunte  
"¿quienes?" pregunto él  
"¡tu y Mika!" le dije  
"ooooh, no se, pero yo no quiero perderla Kim" dijo Jerry  
"bueno, cuando quieres algo déjalo ir, pero en este caso no, lucha por ella Jerry" le dije dándole una sonrisa  
"¿sabes que? tienes razón" dijo sonriéndome "gracias Kim" dijo dándome otro abrazo

POV JACK

Llegue a mi casa, me fui a mi habitación y me encerré, no quería ver a nadie, quería saber que hacer pero por más que intentaba no lograba hallar una solución, yo no quería herir a Mika pero teníamos que terminar, tampoco quiero herir a Kim.

Me fui a dormir o por lo menos tratar dormir, cuando por fin conseguí el sueño, me dormí pensando en Kim.

Desde el primer día en que la conocí sentí las mariposas en mi estomago, sentí lo que ninguna chica me hizo sentir, cada vez que estoy con ella; me siento feliz, fue entonces donde me di cuenta...  
Yo Jack Brewer, estoy enamorado de Kim.

Al día siguiente... Aún en POV JACK

Estaba desayunando cuando sonó mi teléfono, vi y era un mensaje de Mika.

De: Mika  
Para: Jack  
¡Hey, reunión en mi casa, en diez minutos!

Puse mis ojos en blanco, yo no tengo ganas de salir y mucho menos si estaría cerca de Mika. Llego otro mensaje a mi teléfono.

De: Mika  
Para: Jack  
¡Por favor venir a mi casa! :'(

En serio no quería ir pero llego otro mensaje.

De: Mika  
Para: Jack  
¡Jack! ¡Es importante!

Me di por vencido así que acepte.

De: Jack  
Para: Mika  
Esta bien ¡iré!

Termine de desayunar y fui a la casa de Mika.

POV KIM

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando Mika entro.  
"¡reunión Kim!" grito alegremente, para haber terminado con Jack esta de muy buen humor  
"claro puedes pasar y gritar, no es que yo estuviera haciendo algo importante" dije sarcásticamente  
"¡a pues entonces mejor!, rápido apúrate y sal que ya esta Jerry aquí" me dijo, puse los ojos en blanco  
"¿Jerry?" le pregunte  
"si, tenemos que darles una noticia" dijo ella  
"¿darles?" pregunte, ¿hay alguien mas? "¿yo y quien más?" termine  
"tu y Jack por supuesto" dijo como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo, ¿Jack? ¿y el que hace aquí?  
"ok" dije saliendo del cuarto detrás de Mika, Jerry estaba ahí, se le notaba nervioso, me senté en el sofá, justo en ese momento llego Jack, saludo y se sento a la par mía.  
"bien ya estoy aquí, ¿que pasa?" dijo Jack, Mika y Jerry se agarraron de la mano y se pusieron al frente nuestro, en este momento estoy en completa confusión  
"mmm... queríamos que fueran los primeros en saberlo, Jerry y yo estamos... saliendo" dijo Mika, mire a Jack y el se miraba igual de confundido que yo  
"¿que? ¡¿pero que?!" pregunte  
"¡pero si ayer estabas pidiéndome perdón y ahora resulta que estas con Jerry!" dijo Jack  
"sip" dijo Mika  
"es increíble cuanto te importo" dijo Jack levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta  
"¡Jack espera!" grito Mika pero Jack simplemente se fue  
"así no se hacen las cosas" les dije y me fui a buscar a Jack, mire a mi alrededor y no lo vi y entonces se me ocurrió un lugar donde es probable que este Jack.

POV JACK

"... Jerry y yo estamos... saliendo" dijo Mika, no lo podía creer, ella solo jugaba conmigo, yo jamás le importe  
"¿que? ¡¿pero que?!" pregunto Kim  
"pero si ayer estabas pidiéndome perdón y ahora resulta que estas con Jerry" dije  
"sip" dijo Mika  
"es increíble cuanto te importo" le dije mientras me levantaba, me tenía que ir, escuche llamar a mi nombre pero no hice caso.

Corrí hacia la playa. Cuando llegue vi aquella cabaña en la que conocí a Kim, de inmediato recordé a Kim, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarla, entre a la cabaña y me senté y empece a recordar mi beso con Kim, estuve así unos minutos hasta que sentí algo tocar mi hombro, voltee a ver que lo había ocasionado y era Kim.


	19. Secreto

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 19

POV KIM

Camine en busca de Jack pero no lo encontré, creo que no esta aquí, me iba a regresar a mi casa cuando me acorde de aquella cabaña en la que conocí a Jack, no se porque pero creo que podría estar ahí.

Fui a la cabaña, y entre, estaba justo como aquella vez, vi a Jack en el suelo con su cabeza metida en sus piernas_ duele verlo triste_

Camine hacia el y le toque el hombro el voltio a verme, se miraba triste, me senté a la par suya.  
"¿estas bien?" le pregunte  
"si, simplemente que... siento que ella solo jugo conmigo" me dijo, en este momento estaba tan enojada con Mika  
"Jack, creeme cuando te digo esto, Mika no jugo contigo, a ella le gustas y mucho" le dije  
"¿entonces porque esta con Jerry?" pregunto y la verdad es que no sabía como responderle, simplemente me quede callada y agache la cabeza  
"lo sabía" dijo él "el amor apesta" termino  
"¡¿que?! claro que no apesta, simplemente hay que buscar a la persona correcta" le dije  
"¿a si? ¿quién?" pregunto  
"yo" susurre, ¡¿pero que acabo de decir?! _la verdad_ oh callate _tarde o temprano tenía que salir _ahora estoy molesta conmigo misma, ojala no lo halla escuchado  
"¿que?" pregunto  
"ah-ah nada, nada" dije con la voz diez veces más aguda  
"es que yo escuche-"  
"nada, no dije nada" le corte y el solo asintió, estuvimos en un incomodo silencio hasta que el lo corto  
"¿que hago ahora?" pregunto  
"creo que olvidar lo que paso y empezar de nuevo" le dije  
"tengo una idea de mi nueva vida, por lo menos ya se con quien empezar" dijo el sonriendo, sentí como mi corazón se rompio en pedazos, a él le gustaba alguién más  
"¿en-en serio? ¿quién?" pregunte forzando una sonrisa  
"tu" dijo él, oh por Dios, acaba de decir... pero... iba a contestar pero fui cortada por unos labios que le pertenecían a Jack.

El beso fue tierno y lento, nuestros labios se movían en sincronizacion, podía sentir las mariposas en mi estomago, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el puso sus manos en mi cintura, Jack me estaba besando... y me gusto.

POV JACK

Kim se sentó a la par mía, se veía triste.  
"¿estas bien?" me pregunto  
"si, simplemente que... siento que ella solo jugo conmigo" le dije  
"Jack, creeme cuando te digo esto, Mika no jugo contigo, a ella le gustas y mucho" me dijo  
"¿entonces porque esta con Jerry?" pregunte pero ella solo se quedo callada  
"lo sabía" dije "el amor apesta" termine  
"¡¿que?! claro que no apesta, simplemente hay que buscar a la persona correcta" me dijo  
"¿a si? ¿quién?" pregunte  
"yo" susurro, ¿acaba de decir 'yo'? no, no puede haber dicho eso, debi haber escuchado mal  
"¿que?" pregunte  
"ah-ah nada nada" dijo nerviosa  
"es que yo escuche-" trate de decir  
"nada, no dije nada" me corto, yo solo asentí y nos quedamos en silencio el cual era condenadamente incomodo  
"¿que hago ahora?" pregunte tratando de salir de ese silencio  
"creo que olvidar lo que paso y empezar de nuevo" me dijo, de inmediato pense en Kim, esta podía ser la manera de estar con ella, esta era mi señal  
"tengo una idea de mi nueva vida, por lo menos ya se con quien empezar" dije el, pude ver que se puso un poco triste  
"¿en-en serio? ¿quién?" pregunto  
"tu" le dije, pude ver que se congelo, entonces me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de besarla, así que lo hice, la besé.

El beso fue lento pero apasionado, lo mejor de todo es que ella respondió al beso, sentí las chispas recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo puse mis manos en su cintura, quería a Kim y creo que ella a mí.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nuestras frentes quedaron unidas, ambos viendonos a los ojos.  
"Kim, quiero que sepas que eres la mejor chica que he conocido, tu me entiendes como ninguna y entendere si no quieres nada conmigo-" y fui cortado porque Kim me beso.  
"Yo también te quiero" dijo ella y con eso nos besamos, me gustaba estar con ella, tenerla a mi lado y nunca dejarla ir.

POV JERRY

Estaba con Mika en su casa, aún no podía creer lo que paso, Kim debe de odiarme al igual que Jack.  
"bueno... creo que eso no resulto como queríamos" dijo Mika  
"nunca tuvimos que hacer esto, Mika lo nuestro no es posible" le dije, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, yo no quería lastimar a Mika, pero por mi culpa esta pasando todo esto  
"¿de-de que hablas Jerry?" pregunto así como una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla  
"que debemos terminar" dije, ahora ella estaba llorando  
"no-no Jerry, yo te amo" susurro  
"¿tu-tu me amas?" pregunte, ella solo asintió, no pude más la sujete de la cintura y la acerque a mí  
"bueno, eso es genial,porque yo también te amo" le dije así como la bese, ella respondió al beso así como puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, nos separamos por la falta de aire  
"esto significa que-"  
"¿quieres ser mi novia?" le pregunte cortándola, no pensó mucho y salto hacia mí  
"¡claro que sí!" me dijo entre lagrimas de felicidad.

POV JACK

Estaba con Kim, ambos en un silencio comodo, viendo el mar, cuando me acorde que no le había pedido que fuera mi novia, me habría gustado decirle en otro momento para estar más tranquilo pero no puedo esperar  
"Kim" le dije, ella voltio a verme  
"¿si?" pregunto  
"se que es muy pronto pero... bueno... ya sabes tu eres... y yo soy..." trate de decir algo más pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, Kim me miro confundida, asi que me prepare y lo dije "eres la chica más especial, linda, cariñosa, amigable-podria seguir pero si lo hago nunca terminare lo que te quiero decir" pude ver como empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos al igual que sus mejillas se pusieron de un tono rosa "¿Kim, quieres ser mi novia?" dije, ella penso un poco antes de responder  
"si Jack, si quiero ser tu novia" dijo ella, de inmedito me sentí muy feliz, la tome de la cintura y empeze a darle vueltas en el aire, hasta que la baje y nuestras frentes quedaron unidas  
"tu me haces el chico más feliz del mundo" le dije y nos besamos, ame este momento y no quería que se acabara por nada del mundo pero el aire se había vuelto necesario, así que nos separamos  
"¿Jack, que crees que pase ahora?" pregunto ella, eso me dejo pensando, ¿que haríamos?, es decir, yo quiero tener a Kim conmigo pero hace poco termine con Mika, era muy pronto  
"yo-yo" baje la cabeza "no lo se" dije, note que sus ojos se pusieron llorosos  
"quizas hay que dejar todo atras y volver a lo de antes; ¡nada!" dijo ella, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, de inmediato sentí como mi corazón se rompio, odiaba verla sufrir mas que nada, puse mi mano en su mejilla para limpiar las lagrimas  
"no Kim, yo no pienso perderte" le dije con sinceridad  
"pero entonces, que haremos?" pregunto viendome a los ojos, lo pense hasta que se me ocurrio algo  
"tenemos que ser novios en secreto" dije


	20. Picnic

**Gracias por sus revisiones y visitas :)**

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 20

POV KIM

"tenemos que ser novios en secreto" dijo Jack, ¿novios en secreto? yo no puedo fingir no amar a Jack, ¿acabo de decir que lo amo? _si, si lo hiciste_ pero yo no lo amo, es decir si, pero no, quiero decir- _acéptalo y ya_ pero yo- _que si_ pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de Jack  
"Kim, Kim ¿estas ahí?" pregunto Jack moviendo su mano en mi cara  
"¿ah? ¿que? si-si" le dije  
"¿segura?" pregunto  
"si, solo estaba un poco distraída, es todo" le dije  
"ok, entonces... ¿que opinas?" pregunto  
"mmm... yo no se... quizás, ¿pero como le haremos?" le pregunte  
"bueno, simplemente fingir que solo somos amigos y nada más" dijo él  
"bueno, esta bien, ¿y que hacen los amigos?" le pregunte  
"bueno los amigos se abrazan" dijo él, me puedo divertir un rato con esto  
"¿algo así?" le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba  
"si" dijo él devolviendome el abrazo "los amigos también se dan besos en la mejilla" dijo él  
"¿así?" pregunte mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, quedamos tan cerca, nuestros ojos se conectaron y nuestros labios estaban tan cerca, nos acercamos, cada vez más cerca hasta que cerramos el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros 'bien, esto sera más difícil de lo que creí'

POV JACK

Estaba besando a Kim, se que debemos ser 'solo amigos' pero es tan difícil, quisiera tenerla en mis brazos por siempre, ella se aparto primero.  
"bueno... me tengo que ir, ¡adiós!" dijo Kim mientras se alejaba  
"adiós" le grite y así desapareció de mi vista, esto no iba a ser fácil, con tan solo ver a Kim ya me dan ganas de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero solo sera por un tiempo, después podremos hacer lo que queramos sin necesidad de ocultarnos.

Me fui a mi casa, a pensar si era correcto o no, ¡¿porque tiene que ser tan difícil?!

POV KIM

Llegue a mi casa para ser recibida con Mika y Jerry besándose y yo que creí que estarían preocupados porque nos fuimos.  
"chicos, ¿podrían conseguirse una habitación o algo así?" pregunte  
"ja-ja" dijo Mika sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba de Jerry  
"¿como esta Jack?" pregunto Jerry preocupado  
"bien, él solo esta un poco estresado por todo esto, pero esta bién" dije forzando una sonrisa  
"¡oh bien! ¡eso significa que podremos estar juntos Jerry!" grito Mika  
"¡siiii!" grito Jerry mientras tomaba las manos de Mika y la besaba  
"ash, en serio, si así los pone una buena noticia no les volveré a decir nunca otra" dije corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Estaba dormida hasta que mi teléfono sonó, mire el reloj que estaba en la pared y eran las 5:00am _¡pero que diablos!_ lo mire y era un mensaje de Jack.  
Para: Kim  
De: Jack  
¡hey Kim! se que es temprano pero me preguntaba si querías pasar el tiempo conmigo

De inmediato le conteste

Para: Jack  
De: Kim  
gracias por despertarme a las 5:00 de la mañana

No tardo en enviarme un mensaje

Para: Kim  
De: Jack,  
lo siento :( pero aún no me has contestado...

Para: Jack  
De: Kim  
si, si quiero ir contigo :)

De: Jack  
Para: Kim  
¡perfecto! entonces te llego a traer a las 7:30am

Sonríe con la idea de pasar el tiempo con Jack, él y yo no hemos estado juntos por esto de ser 'solo amigos', pero al parecer a Mika y Jerry le vale eso, porque siempre que los veo no pueden quitar sus manos de encima, ¡es asqueroso!

Me volví a acostar con la esperanza de conseguir el sueño pero no, no lo logre, así que me levante y me duche, me vestí y me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar, termine de cocinar y comí, luego me fui a la sala de estar para esperar a Jack, mire el reloj y wow eran las 7:19am, unos minutos más y tocaron el timbre, abrí la puerta para ver a Jack.  
"hola kimmy" dijo dándome un abrazo, pero yo lo detuve y lo golpee en su brazo  
"¡hey! ¡¿pero porque fue en eso?!" dijo sobándose su brazo  
"no me llames 'kimmy'" le dije  
"por favor" dijo dándome su cara de cachorrito,_ es tan lindo cuando la hace_ pero no ganara  
"¡no!" le dije dándome la vuelta pero el puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él  
"¿vamos?" susurro a mi oído lo cual mando chispas por todo mi cuerpo, _se fuerte Kim_  
"nop" dije saliendo de su agarre  
"¡bien!" dijo haciendo un puchero, se veía tan tierno, que no pude evitar sonreír, cerré la puerta y caminamos a no se donde, Jack dijo que sería una sorpresa, íbamos tomados de la mano, hablando de todo lo que no pudimos decirnos estas semanas, nos detuvimos y Jack me pidió que no viera, el tapo mis ojos con sus manos y camino, cuando por fin llegamos a lo que me imagino que era el lugar, el aparto las manos y pude ver mejor donde me encontraba.

Era un tipo parque, pero estaba vació, había un gran árbol y debajo de él había una manta y una canasta de picnic.  
"y... ¿te gusta?" pregunto él nervioso  
"¡me encanta!" dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, nos sentamos en la manta y él empezó a sacar la comida de la canasta.  
Comimos y hablamos de cualquier cosa, adoro pasar el tiempo con Jack, como me gustaría que esto nunca acabe.

SALTO DE LINEA

Habíamos terminado de comer, estábamos en un silencio cómodo, él me acerco hacia él y coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cintura así como yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro.  
"me gustaría estar así todo el tiempo; aquí, contigo y nadie más" dijo él  
"yo también" dije  
"¿Kim?"  
"¿si?" él iba a hablar pero en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, me aparte de él y mire mi teléfono, era una llamada de Mika  
"lo siento Jack, tengo que contestar" dije pulsando el botón de contestar  
"hola" dije  
"hola Kim, me levante y no te vi, ¿donde estabas?"


	21. Gritos

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Muchas gracias por sus visitas y revisiones :)**

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada. **

* * *

Capitulo 21

POV KIM

"hola Kim, me levante y no te vi, ¿donde estabas?" de inmediato me puse nerviosa, que le decía...  
"mmm... yo... estaba en la playa, si, ya sabes, como a mi me gusta el mar y en la mañana es... lindo" dije más como una pregunta, se hizo el silencio, sabía que no confiaba en mí  
"¿Mika? ¿estas ahí?" no responde  
"¿Mika?" aún en silencio, mire mi teléfono y... ¡¿me colgó?! de seguro que fue porque no me creyó, de seguro cuando llegue a la casa me llenara de preguntas  
"¿que paso?" dijo Jack  
"no se, estaba hablando con ella y de repente no contesto, de seguro me colgó" dije  
"¿y que quería?" pregunto  
"quería saber donde estaba, le dije que en la playa pero creo que no se lo creyó" dije  
"esperemos que si se lo haya creído" dijo  
"¿esperemos... oye que era lo que querías decirme?"  
"¿decirte que?"  
"ya sabes, antes de que llamara Mika, tu me ibas a decir algo"  
"oh eso, no es nada olvídalo" dijo, pude notar que estaba deprimido y triste  
"¿seguro?"  
"seguro" dijo levantándose "oye creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa" dijo levantando las cosas del suelo  
"ok" dije, yo esperaba estar más tiempo con él, pero bueno...

POV JACK

No puedo creer que una simple llamada haya interrumpido a Kim y yo, hoy iba a ser el día en que le iva a pedir que fuera mi novia sin tener que escondernos de todos, pero Mika tenía que llamar.

Terminamos de recoger las cosas y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Kim, me despedí de ella rápido porque Mika estaba en su casa.

Me fui a mi casa y para mi sorpresa, ahí estaba Jerry en la puerta tocando el timbre.  
¿¡Pero que Diablos?!  
Me acerque a él y le toque el hombro, se veía nervioso.  
"¿que haces aquí?" dije  
"yo-yo vengo a pedirte perdón" dijo él mirando a el suelo  
"¿perdón? ¿perdón de que?"  
"por estar con Mika mientras tu estabas con ella"  
"bueno... tranquilo que yo ya no estoy con ella, es más, ya ni me importa" dije buscando la llave para abrir la puerta, si, no me cae bien Jerry pero no por Mika _por Kim_ ¿que? no _aja, te cae mal Jerry porque pensaste que era novio de Kim_ no, claro que no _claro que si_ claro que no, genial tengo una pelea conmigo mismo, fui sacado de mis pensamientos por Jerry  
"yo se que no te caigo bien, pero podemos intentarlo, ya sabes, como amigos" dijo, haciéndome voltear a verlo  
"¿tu y yo? nosotros nunca podremos ser amigos"  
"¿porque?"  
"por la simple razón de que..." no tenía nada que decir, es verdad, no tengo ninguna razón como para enojarme con él, pero aún no me cae bien "simplemente no me hables" dije como saque la llave de mi bolsillo y meterla en la cerradura  
"por favor Jack" no le hice caso y abrí la puerta y justo cuando iba a entrar en el se puso enfrente de mí, ¡¿acaso nunca se rinde?!  
"Jack, se que no quieres escucharme pero... yo nunca quise que hubieran problemas entre tu y Mika, intente olvidarme de ella pero no pude, incluso llame a Kim para saber que hacer-" espera ¿dijo Kim?  
"¿Kim?" dije cortándolo  
"si es que ella-"  
"me tengo que ir, hablamos luego" dije corriendo hacia la casa de Kim  
"¡dejaste la puerta abierta!" grito Jerry  
"ciérrala por mi" grite, di un un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás, y justo como le dije, Jerry cerro la puerta y se fue.

No puedo creer que Kim sabía y no me lo dijo, no entiendo, tuvo que haberme dicho.

Corrí hacia la casa de Kim hasta que llegue, toque el timbre unas once veces hasta que abrió, se veía feliz.  
"hola-"  
"si sabías que Jerry gustaba de Mika, ¿por que no me lo dijiste?" dije cortándola, de inmediato su sonrisa se desvaneció  
"Jack yo-"  
"no digas nada, aquí lo único que esta claro es que me mentiste, ¿sabes que? es mejor que no seamos nada, desde ahora volvemos a lo de antes, ¡nada!" grite, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, ¿pero que he hecho?, ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de decirme que paso, me acerque para tocarla del brazo  
"Kim-"  
"¡no me toques!" dijo alejándose de mí "si no quieres que seamos nada, bien, no seamos" grito cerrando la puerta en mi cara, eso realmente dolió pero me lo merezco, toque el timbre varias veces y jamás abrió, creo que sera mejor hablar con ella más tarde.

Regrese a mi casa y me fui a mi cuarto, agarre mi teléfono y llame a Kim.  
Piiii Piiii Piiii... no contesta, llame unas seis veces más y no contestaba, así que le mande un mensaje de texto.  
De: Jack  
Para: Kim  
Kim, enserio necesito hablar contigo.

Espere y espere y aún no contestaba, le mande unos diez mensajes más y ninguno me contesto. Que hice?

POV KIM

Es increíble que Jack haya venido a mi casa a gritarme por algo así y ni siquiera dejarme explicar, me senté apoyada en mi cama, a llorar, ¿como pudo hacerme esto? Jack y yo no somos novios, tuve que saber que esto no funcionaría, sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar mis pensamientos de Jack y me levante hacia el baño, me mire en el espejo, mi pelo estaba pegado a mi cara debido a las lagrimas que recorrían en mis mejillas, me lave la cara en el lavamos, "Kim Crawford nunca llora y muchos menos por un chico" me dije a mi mismo, salí del baño para ir a la sala de estar, encendí la televisión y me senté en el sofá, de repente empece a llorar, unos minutos después bajo Mika.  
"Kim, donde diablos-" se detuvo y me miro "Dio mío, ¿que te paso?" dijo acercándose a mí mientras se sentaba conmigo en el sofá.  
"yo..." no sabía que decirle, _Jack, tu ex-novio me rompió el corazón_ definitivamente no  
"Kim, ¿que sucede?" dijo suavemente, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, sabía que iba a llorar pero no, parpadee para tratar de que no caigan las lágrimas pero una callo, deslizándose por mi mejilla.


	22. Familia y accidentes

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada :(**

**Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Capitulo 22

POV MIKA

"Kim, ¿que sucede?" dije, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, estaba deprimida, eso era obvio  
"es... es que... conocí un chico" dijo ella, que raro, yo no la he visto con alguien en estos días  
"pero... ¿que tiene de malo eso?, es decir, eso es bueno Kim" dije tratando de consolarla  
"es que el me gusta mucho y yo creí que a él le gustaba yo, grave error" dijo ella, mientras otra lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla  
"¿que te hizo?" dije con la voz un poco más fuerte, como se le ocurre lastimarla  
"él se enojo conmigo, llego aquí a gritarme" dijo ella, ¿aquí? pero yo nunca escuche gritos  
"¿cuando?" pregunte  
"hoy" dijo ella, que extraño  
"dime quien es para matarlo" dije levantándome, decidida a matar a ese chico  
"no lo conoces" dijo rápidamente mientras me tomaba el brazo y me atraía hacia el sofá "¡no lo mates! digo... mmm... ¡te podrían meter presa! es mejor que no nos metamos en eso" dijo tratando de convencerme y la verdad es que tiene razón  
"ok" dije como me volví a sentar "pero si te vuelve a hacer daño enserio lo matare" adverti  
"si" dijo y de inmediato se me ocurrió una idea para hacerla feliz y hacer que se olvide de ese estúpido chico  
"hey, ¿que tal si vamos a la plaza de compras?" dije  
"mmm..." dijo mirando el suelo  
"oh vamos Kim, esto hará que te olvides de él, ademas no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntas, por favor" dije dándole mi mejor cara de cachorro, dudo un poco pero al final acepto.

Fuimos a la plaza y compramos algo de ropa, ya eran como las 6:30 pm wow nos tomamos mucho tiempo, regresamos a casa, cenamos y me fui a mi cuarto, cuando mi teléfono sonó, lo revise y era una llamada de Jerry, le di en contestar.  
"hola Jerry-bello"  
"hola Mika" que raro, me llamo por mi nombre, generalmente me llamara nena o mamacita  
"¿que pasa Jerry?"  
"bueno... es que hable con Jack sobre nosotros y-"  
"alto espera, ¿hablaste con Jack? ¿y sobre nosotros?" dije cortándolo "¿cuando? ¿como? y lo más importante; ¿porque?" dije elevando la voz un poco  
"¿tranquila si?" dijo haciendo una pausa "hable con el esta mañana, enserio me sentía mal porque sabía que yo a él no le caigo, así que fui a su casa e intente hacer las pases pero él tenía que ir hacer algo así que al final, lo logre lo que quería hacer" dijo como se podía oír en su voz que era enserio y que estaba decepcionado de no haber hecho las pases con Jack, Jerry es tan dulce...  
"awww... Jerry, gracias"  
"¿gracias? ¿gracias porque?"  
"por intentar hacer las pases con él, eso haría que todos fuéramos felices y aunque no lo hayas logrado, la intención es la que cuenta" dije, se podía oír su sonrisa a través del teléfono  
"gracias" dijo con la voz suave  
"no hay problema"  
"bueno, tengo que colgar, ¿hablamos luego si?"  
"claro Jerry-bello"  
"adiós, te quiero"  
"yo también te quiero, adiós" y con eso terminamos la llamada, me acosté en mi cama y caí en un dulce sueño.

POV KIM

Había regresado de la plaza con Mika, pasar el tiempo con ella me hizo sentir mejor, cuando llegue a mi casa, me fui a mi cuarto, iba hacia a mi cama dispuesta a dormir pero vi algo rosa en mi mesa de noche que llamó mi atención, me acerque, era una pulsera _no cualquier pulsera, era la que me dio Jack_ la tome e inmediato sentí todos los recuerdos venir hacia mí.

FLASHBACK (mientras Jack y Kim son novios en secreto)

"es lindo" dijo Jack, mientras apuntaba con la mano la puesta de sol, nos encontrábamos en la playa, fue muy dificil conseguir un tiempo a solas, pero prefiero tener al menos un tiempo corto con él a no tener nada  
"si" dije  
"Kimmy te tengo-" ... "Auch!" grito Jack, ya que lo había golpeado en el hombro  
"¡no me llames KIMMY!" grite atrayendo la atención de algunas personas  
"¿entonces como te llamo?" dijo sobándose el hombro  
"Kim" dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo 'de hecho así es'  
"no lo creo, a mí me gusta Kimmy"  
"pero a mi no"  
"si,si" dijo sarcásticamente "bueno volviendo a lo de antes, ya que no me dejaste terminar... KIM" dijo haciendo la voz más grave al decir 'Kim' "antes de que fuéramos... bueno, ya sabes... novios, te compre esta pulsera, era una para ti y Mika pero bueno..." dijo, sabiendo el porque ya no se la podía dar a Mika le di una miranda de comprensión, el saco de su bolsillo una pulsera, era rosada con piedras blancas alrededor, era sencilla pero al mismo tiempo hermosa, me sujeto la mano para ponerme la pulsera, de inmediato sentí el cosquilleo alrededor de mi brazo, me puso la pulsera y para agradecerle le di un beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojo lo que lo hizo ver muy lindo y tierno  
"gracias Jack, me encanta" dije abrazándolo  
"no tanto como tú" dijo haciendo que mis mejillas se coloreen de un color rosa  
"te quiero mucho Jack"  
"yo también te quiero mucho Kim" dijo dándome un beso en la frente mientras me abrazaba

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Sentí como las lagrimas recorrer por mis mejillas, era muy difícil olvidar a Jack, quizás yo exagere, él tenía derecho a enojarse, yo era su amiga y no le dije, pero traicionaría a Jerry, además él llego gritándome sin al menos dejarme explicar lo que paso, en parte fue su culpa. Necesitaba un consejo, mi madre no estaba y aunque estuviera yo no le podía decir de Jack y yo, así que fui a ver si Mika me podría ayudar, fui a su cuarto y toque a la puerta, no contesto, toque otra vez y nada, _a lo mejor esta dormida_ bueno, yo enserio necesitaba hablar con alguien, opte hablar con Jerry, él puede ser muy distraído y tonto a veces, pero él es un gran amigo, siempre esta ahí para mí.

Fui a su casa y toque el timbre, unos escuche a Jerry gritar "¡ya voy!" unos segundos después abrió Jerry, no pude contenerlo más, las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, haciendo recorridos en mis mejillas, él me abrazo y empezó a decirme cosas tranquilizadoras al oído, yo no podía hablar y creo que él lo sabía porque no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Poco a poco me fue soltando el me dio paso para entrar en su casa, nos fuimos a la sala de estar, me senté en unos de los sofás que estaban, él me ofreció chocolate caliente el cual acepte, al parecer no había nadie, porque ya habrían salido al escuchar mi llanto, pero nadie salio. Jerry entro con dos tazas de chocolate, me dio una y él se quedo con la otra, se sentó a mi lado.

Quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que decidí acabarlo  
"bueno como sabes, no me siento muy bien en estos momentos, no es un lindo día para mí y todo esto por..." no tenía palabras, me sentía tan tonta y estúpida por estar pidiendo ayuda por esto, Jack termino conmigo, es solo otra relación, nada fuera de lo normal, porque se me hace tan difícil esta situación, he estado en muchas relaciones que han terminado mal, porque esa tiene que ser diferente?  
"¿es un chico verdad?" dijo como si ya lo supiera antes  
"¿como lo sabes?" pregunte  
"Kim, te conozco mejor que nadie, somos amigos desde que eramos bebes, no necesitas decirme que te pasa, para que yo sepa" yo solo me quede callada mirando el suelo "dime que te hizo para después matarlo" dijo, sonreí con lo tierno que era Jerry, al protegerme así, siempre lo ha hecho y al parecer lo seguirá haciendo, esas palabras me recordó a Mika, ambos piensan igual, ellos son el uno para el otro  
"tranquilo Jerry, no hay necesidad de matarlo, yo no quiero que cometas una estupidez por mí, pero... gracias por querer hacerlo, vale mucho" dije sonriendole  
"Kim, eres como una hermana para mí, siempre estaré dispuesto a darles una lección a cualquiera que te haga daño, la única razón del porque no lo mato es porque tu me lo pides, de lo contrario ese chico ya estaría muerto" dijo Jerry sonriéndome, yo lo abrace y él devolvió el abrazo, es en estos momentos en los que agradezco tener a Jerry como amigo, es él mejor  
"gracias Jerry" dije aún abrazándolo  
"no hay problema, lo que sea por la_ familia_" dijo, nos separamos y nos pusimos a ver televisión, no hubo necesidad de decirle que fue lo que paso entre Jack y yo, ya me sentía bien, de hecho mucho mejor, Jack no merece mis lagrimas.

Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que tenía que ir a casa, así que me despedí de Jerry a pesar de sus suplicas por quedarme ya que era muy noche, no acepte así que se ofreció para acompañarme pero yo no quería que se regresara solo así que me negué, salí de su casa y vi el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca, eran las 11:00 pm pase mucho tiempo con Jerry, camine a mi casa, vi a dos chicos en una esquina, uno de ellos me vio y le dijo algo al otro chico, yo pase rápido ya que no tenía de otra más que pasar por ahí, estaba caminando muy rápido, cuando ya estaba lejos me sentí mejor, volví a caminar en un ritmo normal sin voltear atrás, cuando de pronto sentí dos manos en mi cintura, inmediatamente me di la vuelta para ver a unos de los chicos que vi, agarrándome, empece a gritar "¡ayuda!" pero al parecer la gente era sorda porque nadie salio por lo menos a ver, ya que nadie vendría opte por defenderme yo misma, tirandole una patada en el estomago, se retorció en dolor, aproveche para salir corriendo pero el otro chico me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia él, sentí el miedo correr por todo mi cuerpo, él se acerco a mi oído y me susurro "¿déjanos pasar un buen rato si?" me retorcí con su voz, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y déjame decirte que no era para nada agradable, estaba tan cerca de mí, luego vi al chico que le tire la patada, levantarse y sonreír maliciosamente, tenía miedo, no podía gritar o golpearlos, simplemente no podía reaccionar, sentí a uno poner algo en mi boca, un trapo creo, unos minutos después me sentí mareada, mi visión era borrosa, no podía pararme bien, perdí el equilibrio y caí al duro suelo, lo único que se, fue que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena de acción y quería saber si les gusto.**


	23. Salvación

**Gracias por sus comentarios :) Espero les guste.**

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 23

POV JACK

Estaba en mi casa, solo y aburrido, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ya era muy noche, ¿quien estaría despierto a esta hora? decidí dar un paseo, vi el reloj antes de salir, eran las 11:20 pm, sabía que no era bueno salir a la calle a esta hora, pero necesitaba desaburrirme.

Salí de mi casa y camine sin rumbo alguno, se sentía bien sentir el viento en mi cara, las calles estaban solas y sin ruido alguno, iba caminando más y más, ya estaba demasiado lejos de mi casa, pero no me importaba, no quería volver.

Pase por una esquina y vi a dos chicos y una chica _seguro otra pareja asquerosa_ tenía que pasar a la par de ellos para seguir mi camino, me acerque y vi algo que me rompió el corazón, esa chica... ¡esa chica era Kim! acabábamos de romper y ya esta con otro chico o mejor dicho dos chicos. Pero luego note algo, Kim tenía los ojos cerrados _esto no puede ser bueno_ me acerque más a ellos y vi como uno la acostó en el piso, sentí la furia y la ira correr por mi cuerpo e inmediatamente corrí hacia él y le tire una patada en la cara, él retrocedió por el golpe, su nariz empezó a sangrar y sentí como el otro chico estaba corriendo hacia mí por atrás, me di la vuelta y lo tome del brazo para darle vuelta, cayo al suelo. Él otro chico me dio un puñetazo a la cara, sentí la sangre correr por mi cara pero no me importaba, no iba a dejar a Kim sola, no iba a dejar que algo le pasara. Él chico de atrás me dio un puño en el estomago, haciéndome tambalear _maldita sea, me dolió_ pero no me iba a rendir, sentí como se me fue el aire, pero rápidamente le di un puño en la cara dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, agarre al otro chico del brazo para darle vuelta, cayendo al suelo, él cual cayo también inconsciente, sentía la ira aún en mí y empece a tirarles patadas a los dos, no me importaba si estaban inconscientes, quizás muertos, ellos se metieron con mi Kim y eso no se los perdonare nunca.

Mire a Kim en el suelo, la tome en mis brazos y corri hacia mi casa.

SALTO DE LINEA

Llegue a mi casa y de inmediato me fui a mi cuarto, tengo suerte de que mis padres no están, entre en mi cuarto y la deje caer suavemente en mi cama, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si llamar al 911 o solo esperar a que ella despierte, estaba muy asustado, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Me senté en la cama con ella, estaba orando porque no hubiera llegado muy tarde, pase mi mano por su pelo, vi unos rasguños en sus brazos _juro que si me los vuelvo a encontrar, los mato_ fui en busca de alcohol, remoje un algodón en el, y lo pase por los brazos de Kim, me imagino que no despertaría aún así que la deje en mi cama, yo dormiría en la sala de estar pero mejor duermo en mi cuarto, por si algo pasa.

Tenía la opción de dormir en el suelo o con ella en la cama, creo que mejor en el suelo. Puse unas sabanas en el piso y me acosté, nunca había dormido en el suelo y bueno, déjame decirte que es horrible, escuche unos gemidos venir de mi cama, rápidamente me levante para ver a Kim despertarse, corrí hacia ella y la abrace, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo, ella no respondió al abrazo, solo se quedo quieta, sin moverse, poco a poco me separe de ella para verla, ella tenía una mirada confusa en la cara, que rápidamente se convirtió en una de enojo.  
"¿que haces aquí? no alto, espera, ¿porque estoy contigo en un cuarto? ¿que me hiciste? los chicos ¿que paso con esos chicos?" grito levantándose de la cama, se miraba en sus ojos la ira pero al mismo tiempo el miedo  
"tranquila" dije acercándome a ella pero ella se retrocedió, yo me acerque más y más, así como ella con cada paso que daba retrocedía, hasta que topo con la pared, me acerque y puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza para que no escapara.  
"Kim, creí que... creí que te había perdido" le dije con sinceridad  
"¿que me paso?" dijo con el miedo sonando en cada palabra, sus ojos estaban llorosos "¿que me hicieron?" dijo un poco más fuerte dejando escapar una lagrima, yo exactamente no sabía si le habían llegado a hacer algo mientras no estaba "Jack, por favor contéstame, ¡me estas asustando!" grito  
"tranquila Kim, no paso nada" dije acercándome a ella  
"¡no! ¡si paso! ¡ellos me agarraron!" grito  
"te desmayaste" dije  
"¿me desmaye?" susurro, yo asentí con la cabeza y ella empezó a llorar  
"pero yo llegue antes de que te hicieran algo" dije para tranquilizarla  
"¿y si llegaste muy tarde Jack?" escuchar eso me asusto, ¿y si tiene razón? ¿y si en verdad llegue tarde y ya le habían hecho algo?  
"Kim por favor no digas eso, yo me muero si te llega a pasar algo" dije acercándome más a ella si es que era posible  
"¿así? eso no pareció hoy en la mañana, de todos modos ¿a ti por que te importa?"  
"me importa porque... porque te amo" dije besándola, no se movió, es más se puso tensa pero luego se dejo llevar y me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras que yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, podía sentir las chispas y el cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, tuvimos que separarnos por el aire que se había hecho necesario, quedamos pegados por nuestra frente, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, ella devolvió el beso, quizás me perdono  
"yo también te amo" dijo ella, no puedo creerlo, ella también me ama, la abrace y le di un beso rápido en los labios, estaba muy feliz, ella tenía una sonrisa hasta que tuvo una cara de aflicción  
"Jack, estas sangrando" dijo poniendo la mano en mi frente, es cierto, se me había olvidado limpiarme la herida con lo preocupado que estaba por Kim  
"no es nada" dije  
"claro que si, ¿tienes alcohol?" dijo ella  
"si" dije confundido  
"¿donde esta?" dijo  
"estoy bien" dije, no necesitaba ayuda  
"Jack ¿donde esta?" dijo más fuerte  
"Kim" me queje  
"Jack" se burlo  
"bien" me rindo "esta en el tercer cajón a la izquierda" dije mientras le señalaba el mueble en donde estaba, ella lo tomo y remojo un algodón con el alcohol, ella lo paso en mi frente hasta que termino.  
"¿Jack?"  
"¿si?"  
"¿como llegue aquí?"  
"bueno... cuando te desmayaste te lleve aquí y te limpie las heridas de los brazos" dije así como ella se miro los brazos y abrió los ojos al ver los rasguños  
"esto dejara marca" se quejo  
"tranquila, mañana vamos a que te vean las heridas y saber si... bueno, tu ya sabes" dije mirando el suelo, no soportaba la idea de no saber si le hicieron algo o no, me estaba matando por dentro "Kim, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"  
"claro ¿que pasa?"  
"¿como llegaste a estar con ellos? es decir ¿que hacías con ellos?" necesitaba saber eso  
"yo estaba caminando y entonces me agarraron" sus ojos se pusieron llorosos "yo trate de escapar, empecé a gritar y nadie llego" dijo, empezó a llorar "creí que iba a morir, que me iban a violar o algo así" me arrepiento por no haberlos matado ahí mismo, son unos estúpidos  
"lamento no haber estado ahí contigo, si yo hubiera llegado antes nada de-"  
"Jack, tu me salvaste, gracias a ti estoy bien ahora, gracias" me cortó  
"no hay problema, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, no importa que o quién, yo daría la vida por tí" dije, wow, nunca creí que diría eso, Kim es muy especial. Ella dejo de llorar y me vio a los ojos, yo cometí el error de verla a los ojos también, esos hermoso ojos marrones, esos ojos de los que yo me enamoré  
"ah yo-" tartamudeo apartandando la miranda de mí "¿que horas son?" pregunto cambiando de tema, mire el reloj y eran las 1:00 am, wow, no dormiré mucho  
"las 1:00 de la mañana" dije  
"mejor me voy a dormir, mmm... ¿puedo dormir aquí?" dijo mirando el suelo, yo me acerque a ella  
"por supuesto que sí" dije  
"gracias" me sorprende que halla preguntado, ella puede dormir aquí las veces que quiera  
"mmm... dormiré en la sala de estar" dijo saliendo de la habitación yo rápidamente la agarre de la mano atrayéndola hacia mí  
"no, tu dormirás aquí, si alguien tiene que dormir en la sala de estar seré yo" dije  
"Jack, no tienes que hacer eso, este es tu cuarto, yo puedo dormir en la sala de estar, no hay problema"  
"no Kim, no te quiero en un sofá, por favor duerme aquí"  
"mmm... bien" dijo, se acostó en la cama y de inmediato cayo dormida, sonreí al verla, dormía como un ángel, entonces, recordé que ella me dijo 'te amo' Kim fue la primera chica a la que le dije 'te amo' ella es muy diferente a las demás, es muy especial, soy muy afortunado de tenerla, nada podía ser mejor ahora, me fui a la sala de estar y me acosté en uno de los sofás _por lo menos es más cómodo que el piso_ e intente dormir.

SALTO DE LINEA

No podía dormir en lo absoluto, dormir en este sofá es más difícil que cualquier cosa. Escuche a Kim llamar mi nombre, de inmediato corrí hacia donde estaba ella.  
"¿Kim? ¿estas bien?" pregunte entrando al cuarto  
"si es que... me preguntaba si... querías dormir conmigo, ya sabes, es que... tengo miedo" dijo con las mejillas rojas, pensé en si debía aceptar o no, bueno no creo que pase algo malo así que acepte, puse una cobija en el suelo y me acosté ahí, de nuevo.  
"alto, ¿vas a dormir ahí?" pregunto Kim  
"si, no hay donde más"  
"es que yo creí que dormirías aquí conmigo" dijo  
"oh" bueno, sera mil veces mejor que el suelo y el sofá, vacile un poco antes de aceptar, me acosté en la cama y trate de estar lo más lejos de Kim posible, no quería incomodarla, sentí mis parpados pesados, di un último vistazo a Kim quién dormía pacíficamente, le di un beso en la frente.  
"buenas noches Kimmy, te amo" le susurre, entonces ella me dio un puñetazo en el hombro  
"no me llames Kimmy" dijo con los ojos cerrados, reí en lo adorable que se veía y cerré los ojos cayendo dormido.

* * *

**No se si estuvo bien la escena de acción, como dije antes; no soy muy buena en eso. **


	24. Noticias

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus opiniones/revisiones.**

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 24

POV KIM

Me desperté con la luz que venía de la ventana, trate de levantarme pero no pude, entonces sentí unos cálidos brazos alrededor mi cintura ¿que Diablos? me asuste por un momento pero luego vi y era Jack, me relaje pero de inmediato pensé en porque estaba en la misma cama con Jack, oh, si, lo de anoche, sonreí con pensar que ya estaba bien con Jack pero mi sonrisa no duro mucho al recordar porque estaba con Jack.

Todavía no puedo creer lo que paso _tranquila Kim, quizás no paso nada, a lo mejor Jack llego justo a tiempo_ pero ¿y si no? es decir, yo estaba desmayada antes de que Jack viniera ¿y si me hicieron algo mientras estaba inconsciente? sentí como mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, empece a llorar y luego me di cuenta de que aún estaban los brazos de Jack al rededor de mi cintura, no quería que los quitara, me sentía segura estando a su lado, pero no quería que me viera llorar, lentamente quite sus brazos de mi cintura y me levante de la cama, fui al baño y me encerré en el y llore, unos minutos después sentí a alguien tocar la puerta.

"¿Kim? ¿estas ahí?" era la voz de Jack, se escuchaba preocupado, quizás me oyó llorar

"claro, yo... estoy bien" dije tratando de sonar feliz, él no respondió, lo oí alejarse, me levante y fui al lavamanos, me lave la cara y me seque, me fui hacia la puerta para salir y justo cuando iba a abrir, abrió Jack _¿como abrió? estaba con llave_ el debió haber notado esto o algo así porque me mostró unas llaves _oh, con eso abrió_

"Kim, ¿por que lloras?" dijo preocupado, ¿que? ¿como supo que llore si me lave la cara? _¡tus ojos rojos! dah_ ¡cállate!

"¿que? yo no estoy llorando, yo... sudo por los ojos" recibí una palmada mental en este momento, _¿sudar por los ojos? ¡¿enserio?!_ tengo que aceptar que soy una pésima mentirosa

"Kim, ni tu te la crees" dijo negando con la cabeza "¿en serio? ¿que te pasa?" pregunto, dude en contestar pero acepte

"es que... siento que... creo que ellos me-"

"no lo termines" dijo cortandonde, mentalmente agradecida de que no tenía que terminar la frase "todo esta bien Kim, además, hoy veremos al doctor para ver si estas bien, tranquila" dijo abrazándome y tengo que admitir que me sentí mucho mejor

"gracias Jack" dije devolviendole el abrazo

"cuando quieras Kim" dijo, nos separamos y fuimos a desayunar. Tan pronto como terminamos, me acompaño a mi casa, eran las 8:00 am así que tenía la esperanza de que todos seguían dormidos, lamentablemente, uno no lo estaba.

"¡Kim! ¡¿donde demonios has estado?!" me grito Mika

"lo siento, yo salí y..." no tenía nada que decir

"Kim fue a mi casa ayer para ayudarme a hacer un pastel para mi mamá, ya se que te preguntaras; ¿porque un pastel para la mamá de Jack? pero esa es una larga historia que no quiero contar ahorita, bueno, volviendo al tema principal... perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 11:00 pm, no podía ir sola a su casa en la noche, así que se quedo a dormir en mi casa" dijo Jack, Mika por lo visto se lo creyó, le susurre 'gracias' a Jack, me salvo de una gran platica incomoda con Mika, ya se que tendría que decirle lo que me paso pero prefiero guardarlo en secreto, por lo menos por ahora.

Jack se fue a su casa pero quedamos con que vendría a las 1:00 pm para llevarme al hospital, tuvimos que decirle a Mika que todavía no terminábamos el pastel así que tendría que regresar a casa de Jack, me bañe y me vestí.

SALTO DE LINEA

Eran ya las 1:00 pm, así que espere en la puerta a Jack, unos minutos después, él llego, nos fuimos en un taxi, cuando llegamos, pedimos nuestra reservación, nos dijeron que esperáramos y eso hicimos. Pasaron los minutos, luego horas, era posible que llegaran a pasar días, ¡¿que tanto se tardan?! los nervios me estaban comiendo por dentro, en todo este tiempo Jack no hablo, di un vistazo hacia él, estaba dormido _aww... se ve lindo cuando duerme_ intente dormir también pero se me hizo imposible, los nervios eran demasiado como para poder dormir. Espere más y más, hasta que una enfermera se acerco a mi y me dijo:  
"Kimberly Crawford, pasar a la habitación 113 por favor" tan pronto como oí eso desperté a Jack, él se despertó todo asustado, juro que su cara no tenía precio.

"¿que paso?"

"tranquilo Jack, la enfermera dijo que ya era mi turno" me levante para ir hacia la habitación que indico la enfermera y sentí a alguien caminar detrás de mi, voltee y era Jack.

"¿que estas haciendo?"

"ir donde esta el doctor" dijo sarcásticamente

"no gracias, prefiero ir sola"

"pero Kim-"

"enserio, es que me pone más nerviosa, entonces mejor voy solo yo"

"bueno"

Me di la vuelta y me fui y seguí caminando hacia la habitación, camine entre las numerosas habitaciones, habitación 109, 110, 111... y aqui esta 113, entre para ver al doctor esperándome ya, cerré la puerta al entrar y me senté en la silla, le explique mi situación y él entendió, me hizo los exámenes y todo, el salio de la habitación, al parecer a ver los resultados, unos minutos después llego, sentí los nervios llegar a mí, él tenía una cara inexpresiva, eso me asusto todavía más, si era posible, claro.  
"Kimberly, quiero decirte que..."

POV JACK

Estaba dormido hasta que Kim me despertó, me había dicho que ya la habían llamado, quería ir con ella pero no me dejo, así que estuve aburrido esperando a Kim, me senté en todas las formas que hay, me puse a jugar con mis manos, cambie de posición a cada rato, hice muecas con la cara, prácticamente hice de todo y nada me funciono, los nervios me tenían mal, fui a la cafetería a tomar un café, yo generalmente no tomo café pero esta situación me pone muy nervioso, regrese a mi asiento y me puse a esperar**,** otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos y aún no venía, vi el reloj y... ¡¿3:45pm?! hemos estado aquí más de 3 horas, increíble, pero por Kim vale la pena esperar.

Espere y espere, ¡¿cuanto tiempo pueden tardar?! la paciencia se me estaba acabando y Kim aún no aparecía.

Unos minutos después, vi a una chica de pelo rubio acercarse a mí, cuando estaba cerca la reconocí, era Kim. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Oh no, esto no puede ser bueno.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció?**


	25. Vestidos

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por sus revisiones/opiniones.**

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 25

POV JACK

Kim se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, yo devolví el abrazo aunque no sabía porque nos estábamos abrazando, ella se separo de mí y me miro con una cara preocupada.  
"Jack,el doctor dijo que..." por favor no diga lo que yo creo que es "¡que no me hicieron nada!" grito abrazándome más fuerte, yo estaba feliz, por un momento creí que... bueno eso ya paso, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de estar con Kim, mi Kim.

Nos separamos y salimos del hospital con las manos entrelazadas entre sí, adoro este momento.

Llegamos a su casa, nos tendríamos que despedir rápido porque Mika estaba ahí, así que eso hice.

"adiós Kim, me alegra que estés bien" dije abrazándola

"adiós Jack, gracias por todo" dijo devolviendo el abrazo, nos separamos y la iba a besar en los labios pero ella se voltio y termine dándoselo en la mejilla, quizás lo que paso ayer no fue nada para ella.

"mmm... adiós" dije alejándome

"adiós" dijo rápidamente entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella, eso fue extraño.

Bueno, de seguro no es nada... espero.

POV KIM

Había regresado del hospital y digamos que fue lo mejor, el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien y que no me paso absolutamente nada, llore de felicidad y por la cara de Jack creo que lo confundió con una mala noticia pero luego se entero de la verdad, estoy tan feliz.

Pero aún no se si debo regresar con Jack, es decir, ayer nos besamos y hasta le dije "te amo" todavía no puedo creer que lo amo, ¡le dije que lo amo! ¡amo a Jack Brewber! pero... él me lastimo y no conseguirá muy fácil mi perdón, pero volviendo a lo de ayer... ¡él me dijo "te amo"! ¡él me ama! "cálmate Kim, son solo unas simples palabras" me dije a mí mismo, lo que hace Jack en mí.

Al día siguiente.

POV JACK

Esto es extraño, no dejo de pensar en Kim, quizás nunca me perdonó _Dios mío ¿Por qué me va tan mal en el amor?_ primero Mika y ahora Kim _con razón son familia_

Quizás todo esto es una señal, quizás nunca debí haber terminado con Mika, a lo mejor ella tenía razón, pero no pude evitarlo, Kim es una chica muy diferente a las demás. es divertida, cariñosa, dulce, hermosa... en fin, tiene todo lo que uno puede pedir. Sin duda es una chica difícil, no como las otras chicas que ahora, la verdad, dan pena, usando ropa corta y blusas que muestran más de lo que deben.

No pude evitar enamorarme de Kim, por más que trato de no hacerlo se me hace imposible, me encanta todo de ella.

Pero entonces ¿Como le haré?

No puedo aguantar más sin ella, no puedo soportar el hecho de que ya no es mi novia, de no poder besarla cuando la veo, de abrazarla y demostrarle todo el amor que siento por ella. Incluso me estoy poniendo todo cursi. Es primera vez que me pasa esto, yo nunca fui así con las demás, hasta se podría decir que era un jugador. Pero Kim tiene algo especial.

Me arrepiento por el daño que le hice. Nunca debí haberle gritado. Es lo peor que pude hacer.

Tengo que arreglarlo, no se como, pero lo tengo que arreglar y pronto.

POV KIM

Estaba con Mika en el centro comercial. Estábamos comprando los vestidos para el baile. Sería en cuatro días y para ser honesta, se me había olvidado por todo esto con Jack.

Mika entró al vestidor con unos seis vestidos, yo aproveche para buscar uno para mí.

Ya tenía en mente lo que quería usar para el baile.

Busque y busque entre los muchos vestidos que habían y créeme que no fue para nada fácil, todos eran muy lindos pero ninguno era lo que buscaba.

Después de unos minutos de una cansada búsqueda, vi un vestido que me llamo la atención.

Era de color celeste claro, tenía piedras blancas al rededor de donde va la cintura, no tenía mangas ni tirantes y llegaba hasta las rodillas. **( Vestido de Kim: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSMHwWa9D2NlD5zLkSNVY407EGowUuOvJd5hrzjnq jo5d6TheLA )**

Rápidamente lo tomé y me lo lleve al vestidor más cercano. Entré y me empecé a desvestir, vi una vez más el vestido y me lo puse. Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había. Me gustaba como veía, no era ni muy corto ni muy largo, era perfecto.

Me lo quite y me puse nuevamente mi ropa. Salí del vestidor y me dirigí hacia la caja registradora.

Cuando llegue una mujer al rededor de los 40 años me atendió. Le dí el vestido y me dijo el precio. Era muy caro pero valía la pena. Saqué el dinero de mi cartera y se lo dí a la señora. Empaco el vestido y me lo entregó.

Le agradecí y justo en ese momento, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, rápidamente lo agarré y lo revise. Era una llamada de Mika así que contesté.

"Hey Mika" dije alegremente

"Hey Kim ¿Donde estabas? Salí y no te vi" dijo

"sí, es que fuí a buscar un vestido, es más, encontré uno que me encanta" dije orgullosamente por haber encontrado un vestido "¿Y tu? ¿Hallaste un vestido?" preguntó

"¿En serio? ¡SUERTUDA! yo aún no encuentro uno" dijo triste

"bueno, te deseo suerte, a mí me costo muchísimo encontrar un vestido" dije

"espero" hizo una pausa "hey, ¿y si me ayudas a buscarlo?" dijo ella

"mmm... bueno ¿donde estas?" pregunte

"voy a salir, te espero en la entrada principal" dijo

"oh claro" dije

"ok, adiós" dijo ella

"adiós" dije así como colgué y me fui hacia la entrada cuando llegue, vi a Mika y me acerque ella.

"Hey" dije

"hola" dijo ella "salgamos de aquí"

"si" dije, salimos y fuimos a unas diez tiendas mas, hasta que por fin en la décima tienda Mika encontró un vestido, era como el mio, solo que el de ella era rosado fuerte y tenia piedras celestes. **( Vestido de Mika: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSSMepuTxfqJd13uZASgSVKAfK5g3MB8ssASC3Bqd NKS-hcBug7uA )**

Salimos, fuimos a casa, me fui directo a mi cuarto y me tire a mi cama.

Este día había sido cansado.

Sentí mis parpados pesados, ya no pude mas y me dormí.

* * *

**Quería decirles que ahora en adelante voy a estar actualizando cada tres días.**

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


	26. Nuevas amistades

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Yo en serio lo siento, no he actualizado seguido como siempre pero el colegio es cada vez mas difícil y para empeorar tuve un bloqueo de escritor.**

**Quiero aprovechar para decirles que es posible que actualice solo unas dos veces a la semana, tratare de actualizar mas seguido pero por ahora se me hace muy difícil.**

**Hice este capitulo un poco mas largo para recompensar el hecho de que me tarde en actualizar.**

**Yo no soy dueña de Kickin it ni nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 26

Al día siguiente

POV JACK

Me encontraba camino hacia la casa de Mika, me había llamado para que fuera ahí.

Me pregunto que quiere, es decir, la última vez que me pidió que fuera a su casa me estaba dando la noticia de que ella estaba saliendo con Jerry.

Esto me hace recordar mi situación con Jerry, él y yo aún no somos amigos, quizás solo conocidos. Él sigue intentándolo pero yo no se si ser amigo de él, pero ¿Por qué no intentarlo? yo ya supere lo de Mika y él es muy amigo de Kim, no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Además, así sería todo mejor, saldríamos todos como amigos.

Seguí pensando hasta que llegue a la casa de Mika. Toque el timbre unas dos veces hasta que abrieron.

"hey" dijo Mika quién abrió la puerta más para que pasara.

"hola, así que... ¿Para qué me llamaste?" dije un poco desesperado mientras entraba.

"tranquilo, necesito hablar contigo, ven, sígueme" dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta, me miro y camino hacia donde me imagino me guiaba, yo la seguí.

Llegamos a la sala de estar, ahí estaban Jerry y Kim sentados en el sofá con una cara de confusión.

Mika me hizo señas para que me sentará, así que me senté a la par de Kim.

Mika se puso enfrente de nosotros ¿Qué planea hacer?

"bueno, los he reunido a todos porque quiero hablar de algo con ustedes" dijo Mika, le hicimos señas para que continuara. "Así que, como saben, el baile es muy pronto y por el momento creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene arreglado lo que va a usar o algo así" continuó Mika.

"yo ya se que usar" dijo Kim.

"yo también" dijo Jerry.

Para ser honesto, yo no tenía pensado que usar, había olvidado el baile por completo.

"¿Y tu, Jack?" pregunto Mika.

"ah si, yo ya tengo algo" mentí.

"oh, ¡eso es perfecto! entonces estamos bien" dijo Mika alegremente, saltando mientras aplaudía. "pero no todo es perfecto" dijo mientras paraba de saltar. "necesitan pareja para el baile, una vestimenta decente aunque ustedes saben que en esos bailes la palabra 'decente' no existe" dijo Mika. ¿Pareja? ¿De donde diablos voy a conseguir una pareja?

"¿Y si no conseguimos pareja?" preguntó Kim.

"pasarán el resto de la noche solos" dijo Mika.

"¿Y si no vamos?" pregunte.

Mika se empezó a reír _¿Qué?_ "que gracioso Jack, no puedes faltar ¡es la fiesta del año! además, los obligo a ir" dijo Mika.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritamos Kim y yo al mismo tiempo.

"¡no nos puedes obligar! ¿y si no quiero ir?" grito Kim.

"lo siento, ya verán que me lo agradecerán" dijo Mika.

Kim se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia las escaleras, nos dio un último vistazo y se fue hacia arriba.

Nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta ¿Por qué reaccionó así?

"Ella... ¿Estará bien?" preguntó Jerry.

"para serte honesta Jerry, no lo sé" dijo Mika.

"voy a verla" dijo Jerry, sentí la ira venir a mí.

"¡no!" grite, recibí sus miradas extrañas al instante ¿Que? ¿Por qué hice eso? _celos_ este no es momento para jugar, cállate _como quieras_ "quiero decir, yo iré" dije más tranquilo.

"esta bien" dijo Jerry.

Me levante y camine hacia las escaleras para luego subirlas. Busque su habitación entre las demás, no fue muy difícil, pues había una puerta que tenía una foto de Kim y Mika, la cual tenía escrito **_'Mika te amo pero no entres sin mi permiso'_** reí al leer eso. Toque a la puerta, unos segundos después ella contesto.

"Quién quiera que seas, déjame sola" dijo ella claramente molesta.

"Soy Jack, necesito hablar contigo" dije.

"Oh" se oía más tranquila "pasa, esta abierto" dijo ella.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Ella estaba acostada en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Se veía tan tranquila.  
"Cierra la puerta" dijo ella, así que cerré la puerta y me fui donde ella, me tire en la cama y me acosté a la par de ella viendo el techo. Estábamos en un silencio cómodo y para serte sincero, me gusto.

Pero no era eso a lo que vine.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dije suavemente de la mejor forma que pude decirlo para que no sonara mal.

Pero ella no respondió, voltee a verla y estaba dormida, si antes se veía tranquila ahora se ve más. Se veía linda y tierna. Entonces ella se empezó a mover y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, básicamente me estaba abrazando. No pude evitar sonrojarme, por dentro me encantaba estar abrazado a ella, quería devolverle el abrazo y quedar dormido con ella. Pero no podía.

Tenía que regresar donde Mika y Jerry, ya me había tardado mucho y en cualquier momento subirían a ver el porque me tardo tanto y sería demasiado raro que entrarán a la habitación y me vieran abrazado a Kim, acostados en la cama, dormidos.

Así que de mala gana, aparte los brazos de Kim suavemente para evitar despertarla o lastimarla. Me levante pero antes le susurré al oído "que duermas bien Kim"

Camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí, cerrándola suavemente.

Cuando baje me encontré a Jerry y Mika en el sofá comiéndose a besos _que asco_ ni se han de acordar de Kim y yo, bien podría estar en este momento con Kim pero no, tenía que pensar en ellos.

Me acerque a ellos y aún no se detenían.

"chicos" dije, no hicieron caso.

"chicos" dije un poco más fuerte, pero ninguno paró.

"¡chicos!" grite, ellos al fin pararon y me vieron, se levantaron torpemente.

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Mika.

"Sí ¿Qué pasó con Kim?" preguntó Jerry.

"Mejor ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?" pregunte.

"nosotros ¿Qué?" preguntó Mika molesta.

"ustedes, todo, prácticamente se estaban comiendo unos a otros" dije riéndome, ambos se sonrojaron.

"ha-ha pues somos novios y nos dejaste solos ¿Qué esperabas?" dijo Mika mientras rodaba los ojos.

"¿Como esta Kim?" preguntó Jerry preocupado aunque yo se que él solo quería cambiar de tema.

"pues, cuando llegue, ella estaba dormida así que me fui" mentí.

"entonces ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Mika.

"como si te importara que me haya tardado, ustedes lo único que les importaba es que nadie los interrumpiera" dije. "¿Pero que diablos te pasa?" grite pues Mika me había dado una cachetada, por Dios, si que me dolió.

"eso te pasa por insultarme" gritó Mika

"pero yo nunca te insulte" dije sobandome la cara, me duele mucho.

"Mika creo que te pasaste, mira como le dejaste la cara" dijo Jerry _¿tan mal me quedo?_

"él se lo merece" dijo ella rodando los ojos.

"¿Pero que fue lo que te hice?" pregunté, juro que si no fuera niña ya la habría golpeado.

"¡no te hagas! primero nos interrumpes y te empiezas a reír como si esto fuera circo" grito molesta.

"bueno en mi defensa, ustedes se estaban-"

"¡YA BASTA!" grito Jerry cortándome. Debió haber gritado muy fuerte porque Kim apareció bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia nosotros.

"¡¿Qué les sucede?! Estoy tratando de dormir y ustedes están gritando como si estuvieran solos en la casa ¡Déjenme dormir!" grito Kim enojada quién nos miró antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a lo que yo creo es su habitación.

"bien hecho, ahora esta más molesta que nunca ¡Gracias Jack!" dijo Mika sarcásticamente mientras subía las escaleras. Dejándonos a Jerry y a mí solos.

"Bien, creo que nos quedamos solos" dijo Jerry. Me aguante el no decir algo sarcástico pues tenía que empezar a llevarme bien con él.

"si, tienes razón, así que... ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunté.

"la verdad; no lo sé" dijo él. "Oye, cambiando de tema, se que no somos amigos o algo así pero la verdad es que me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo, ya sabes así podríamos todos ser felices, ya que yo me siento mal porque siento que tu estas enojado conmigo porque estoy con Mika y-"

"tranquilo, yo no estoy enojado contigo, es más, para serte sincero, me caes bien" lo corté y es la verdad, él no me cae mal _¿Y que pasa con Kim?_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ a ti te caía mal Jerry por Kim_ claro que no _no mientas ¿entonces por qué te pusiste celoso cuando los viste juntos por primera vez?_ yo no estaba celoso_ como quieras, a mi no me puedes mentir_ wow, eso deja pensando _pues claro, idiota_

"¿eso significa que podemos ser amigos?" preguntó Jerry. ¿Qué digo?

"Ah si" dije aunque él no parecía que lo creyó.

"¿seguro? no creo que lo digas en serio" dijo él.

"si, muy seguro" mentí pero quizás con el tiempo podamos ser amigos.

"¡oh eso es genial!" gritó, se acerco a mí y me abrazo ¿Acaso es primera vez que consigue un amigo o que? infantil.

"si, si, muy genial" dije, él aún no me soltaba y la verdad es que se había hecho muy incomodo. "em ¿quisieras soltarme?" pregunté.

"oh, claro, lo siento" dijo soltándome. Quedamos en un silencio no muy bueno. "así que... ¿Nos vamos?" preguntó.

"¿Y que pasa con Kim y Mika?" pregunté.

"no creo que salgan" dijo él "por lo menos no ahora" continuó.

"tienes razón, vamos" dije caminando hacia la puerta, la abrí y salí, poco después Jerry también, cerramos la puerta y nos fuimos.

"¿Y a donde vamos?" pregunté.

"no sé, yo no soy de aquí" dijo él.

"bueno, podemos ir a mi dojo" dije.

"¿Haces Karate? ¡eso es genial! yo también hago Karate" dijo orgulloso.

"¿En serio? Yo soy cinturón negro tercer grado ¿Y tú?" pregunté. Entonces él se desanimo un poco.  
"cinturón amarillo" dijo.

"bueno con el tiempo llegarás a ser... mejor" dije, la verdad, no sabía que decirle.

"tienes razón, sabes, Kim también hace Karate" dijo él, _¿Kim hace Karate? eso la hace todavía más perfecta_  
"¿En serio?" pregunté.

"si, ella me gana pero yo le sigo" dijo él.

"¿Qué cinturón es ella?" pregunté.

"cinturón negro segundo grado" dijo él. Bueno, ella es la primera chica que hace Karate y es cinturón negro que conozco, es impresionante.

"wow, ella da muchas sorpresas, me pregunto que mas nos ocultará" dije, él me miro con una cara que no puedo describir.

"Jack ¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó.

"ya estamos hablando" le dije mientras me reía.

"ha-ha me refiero a que esto que te quiero decir es algo importante. Muy importante" dijo él. Ok, me esta preocupando esto.

"adelante" dije nervioso.

"bien, esto es un poco extraño pero..." él me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

"¡DILO!" grite.

"¿TegustaKim?" preguntó muy rápido, no entendí nada pero se que era un pregunta porque se escucho ese sonidito de pregunta al final.

"disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?" pregunté.

"¿Te gusta Kim?" preguntó ¿él acaba de decir eso? _pues obvio tonto _¿Qué hago? Me acaba de descubrir _no seas tonto, él aún no te descubre solo te esta preguntando_ oh, cierto _¿Qué esperas? ¡Respóndele!_ "¡por favor no me mates!"

"ah no" tartamude, él no parecía nada seguro.

"escucha, se que no somos muy buenos amigos pero que te parece empezar sin secretos" dijo él.

"en serio, a mi no me gusta Kim" mentí.

"esta bien" dijo él aunque no parecía muy convencido.

"de todos modos ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" pregunté pues ¿Como diablos se enteró?

"yo... digamos que lo supuse, pues pasan mucho tiempo juntos y Kim dice-"

"¿KIM? ¿Qué dice Kim de mí? ¿Le gusto?" pregunté cortándolo_ eres tan obvio_ lo siento.

"¿seguro que no te gusta Kim?" se río.

"seguro" dije un poco fuerte lo que provoco que él saltara ¿Será que lo asuste? _no, él salto porque es extraño y le gusta saltar justo después de que alguien le grita_ no uses sarcasmo conmigo _como sea_

"tranquilo ¿si?" dijo él subiendo las manos en modo de rendición.

"lo siento" dije.

"¿sabes que? olvídalo" dijo él.

"ah no, ahora lo terminas ¿Qué dijo Kim de mí?" pregunté.

"te lo dire, pero con una condición" dijo él ¿Es en serio? ¿Una condición?

"cualquiera" dije desesperado.

"si me atrapas" dijo él corriendo, ni idea de a donde iba, pero yo lo perseguí.

Corrimos un montón, hasta que nos cansamos y nos detuvimos.

"ya no puedo más" dijo Jerry obviamente agotado.

"yo tampoco" dije tratando de recuperar el aire. "entonces... ¿Que te dijo?"

"¿Sigues con eso? superalo, son cosas que no importan" dijo él.

"claro que importan" dije.

"¿Así? ¿Por qué?" dijo sonriendo.

"ah-ah pues... porque... porque sí" tartamude.

"como sea" dijo él.

"pero dime" dije.

"ok, ella solo dijo que-" entonces mi celular empezó a sonar _gran momento para arruinar _lo vi y era Mika_ y para empeorar era ella_ conteste.

"hola" dije de malas ganas.

"¡por Dios! que amargado" dijo ella, rodé los ojos.

"cállate y dime para que me llamaste" dije, yo en serio no quiero hablar con ella ahorita y mucho menos después de que haya interrumpido a Jerry, estaba tan cerca de saber que decía Kim de mí.

"amargado, quería llamarte para que vinieras, ni siquiera se porque te fuiste" dijo ella.

"¿Qué? discúlpame pero yo no me iba a quedar en tu casa esperándote y aguantándote" dije, esta chica si que me hace enojarme, no se como le hice para ser su novio.

"tu no eres nadie como para hablarme-" me cansé, le colgué y metí mi celular en mi bolsillo.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Jerry.

"tu novia" dije.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó confundido.

"ya no la soporto" dije, él se empezó a reír y le explique que Mika quería que fuéramos a la casa de ella así que eso hicimos.

Camino a la casa de Mika me di cuenta de que Jerry era una buena persona, quizás no empezamos bien pero es una persona genial.

Creo que este es el comienzo de una buena amistad.

* * *

**Y eso es todo.**

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


	27. Lo siento

**Hola queridos lectores.**

**Se que esto no es una actualización, hace mucho que no actualizo y lo siento mucho.**

**Se que mis excusas no son muy pasables. La verdad es que tengo que estudiar cada vez mas, las tareas se me han acumulado, he estado de examen en examen, aparte de que por algún extraño error se me borraron los capítulos que escribí.**

**Yo NO abandonare la historia, me rehúso a hacer eso.**

**No estoy muy segura de cuando actualizare pero de que lo haré, lo haré.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que no dejaron de leer la historia ni la abandonaron.**

**Los quiero a todos.**


End file.
